The Beyblade II: The Possessor
by Kendo Baby
Summary: The gang goes to high school! But Hilary doesn't face ordinary high school drama. A new boy comes into Hilary's life, changing it dramatically. Will Tyson and the gang save her from this new evil that has arisen? Can she control the new power she possess?
1. The New Boy

**Hello, everybody! Welcome to the second part of the Beyblade trilogy. Its me, Kendo Baby, and as you can see, I'm so excited to do this fic. I'll try harder to update ASAP, but I have to get enough reviewers to continue.**

Okay, lets get started!

The Beyblade Part 2: The Possessor

**Chapter 1: The New Boy**

Hilary sighed. The first day of high school started today, and she was exhausted! First, Tyson and the others were totally popular, which made Hilary popular, because she was now part of the Bladebreakers, since she got a new beyblade.

'Wasn't I a part of it before?" she had asked one of the fan girls.

"Technically, no. You were only a groupie." She had replied coolly, making Hilary sweat drop.

Right now, the team was located in Tyson's dojo, doing homework. Why they got homework on their first day of school, she couldn't get her head around. Tyson seemed to have trouble with it, so Hilary had to help her, but she couldn't concentrate,

Because her mind was focused on the new boy.

"Finally! The first day of high school!" exclaimed Tyson, when Hilary approached the team. Tyson was a little too perky today.

"Um, Tyson. That means harder homework." She pointed out, smiling when she noticed his face fall.

"Well, you can help me with it." Said Tyson, shrugging off his disappointment. Hilary smirked.

"Ha! Yeah, right! This year, I'm gonna make the most of it." She said happily, searching around the parking lot. Where was her friends?

Kai's mind seemed to be on something else, and when Hilary followed his gaze, she saw a huge crowd of girls in front of the school.

Hilary knew what was going on. The usual stereo-typical thing about high school she read enough books to know about. There was a new guy at school, and the girls wanted his attention.

Ben.

Hilary had met him at the mall two weeks ago. He has buying a present for his sick grandma, which was real sweet. They had hung out together, before Hilary realized she forgot about practice, Tyson kept her on a tight leash after that.

Funny how ironic that sounds.

Anyway, she knew for a fact that the leader of that band of girls was Latisha Brandon, the bitchiest girl in school. All the girls were afraid of her, except Hilary, which is why when Ben made his way out of the crowd and toward Hilary, Latisha looked furious.

"Hey, Hil." Ben said when he spotted her. Her heart gave a leap. First of all, nobody called her Hil but Tyson (and she guessed Tyson noticed too, because he was seething), and second of all, she just met the guy. She couldn't possibly feel that way about him yet.

"Hey." She replied. Then she blushed. "Um, these are my friends, Max, Kai, Ray, Kenny, and Tyson."

"Hey."

"Hi!"

"Hello."

"Hn"  
"WHAT'S UP! I'm Tyson, world class beyblader! So, you're friends with my- I mean, our Hil, huh? Well, I taught her everything I know about beyblading. In fact, we have a practice today, so DON'T get any ideas! HAHA!"

'Stupid Tyson' thought Hilary, watching him gorge himself with junk food and read comic books, instead of doing his algebra homework, which he should be doing. 'He probably thinks I'm doing it for him! After what he did today, no way am I talking to him every again!'

NEXT DAY- in gym class

Hilary felt weak. After all, she did have an intense workout on the soccer field, battling against Latisha. She and Latisha were the most athletic girls in the school, and they had fought against who would win the trophy last year. Hilary won, but Latisha said she couldn't play her best because she had broke a nail.

Yeah, nice try, Latisha.

I was in the girls change room, changing into my normal attire of pink shirt, black undershirt, and white skirt.

"Well, look, if it isn't flat chested Hilary." Said Latisha and her gang of blonde Barbies, coming toward her. 'God, I'm in no mood for this.'

"So, Hilary, have you and Ben hooked up yet." One of the Barbies asked.

"Um, no. We're just friends." Hilary replied, getting her bag.

"Good, because I want him, and if you go near him, you'll be social roadkill." Latisha said, shooting venom.

Now this got her mad. Ben wasn't a toy that should be spread around! "Listen here, Latisha. Ben isn't interested in you or your little Posse of Plastic People, so I suggest you leave him alone, or you'll get burned." She said calmly, then walking out, smirking at the sight of Latisha lock jawed.

"Hey, Max!" exclaimed Hilary, getting the blond American boy's attention. ": Hi, Hilary!" he yelled, waiting for her to catch up with him

They walked together in silence, until Max said: "So, you and Ben really tight?"

Hilary raised an eyebrow. It wasn't like Max to blurt out things like that. "Um yeah. We met at the mall." She replied, but Max didn't seem to hear her.

"Yeah, well. Be careful, okay. I have a bad feeling about him." Max said seriously (when is our little Maxie ever serious? Cutie Max!)

He walked ahead of her, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

What the hell was that all about?

**Well, that's the first chapter! I'm so happy I'm finally doing a high school fic! And there will be A LOT of action in this one, ok! So don't fret!**

Review!

Kendo Baby


	2. Boys, Boys, Boys!

**Hey everybody! Kendo here with the 2nd chapter! Um, I got some inspiration to go on with my story, so yeah, enjoy it! BTW: this chapter is in Hilary's POV**

Chapter 2: Boys, boys, boys.

The next day was crazy. I'm serious, like way too much drama for one beyblader, Not to mention that my grades dropped from an A plus to an A! My god, pretty soon even TYSON will catch up to me.

Ok, scratch that. That'll never happen.

I was late for school today because I overslept. It's not my fault! Tyson kept me training me until 11 last night, AND my parents left this morning, so I didn't have anybody to wake me up.

I ran into my second period class, which was English. I had it with Ben, and Ray.

Mr. Peterson didn't look pleased when I entered the class. And I wasn't in the mood for any trouble. When I gave the teacher my reason, he just shook his head and said "Beyblading is a waste of time." I used to be that naïve too.

Even though beyblading is time consuming, I like it. I mean, it makes you more disciplined. Plus, it's very good on the abs.

I went to the seat in the middle row and sat down. I WOULD go to the back, but my last name starts with a T, so I sit in the middle back row. Its kind of hard to learn from back here, but I sit beside Ben. That's a way up!

I sank into my seat, and put my head on the table. I know, I know, sleeping in class is Tyson's thing, but hey! He pushed me ragged yesterday and I'm dead tired!

"Hey." Whispered Ben. I must admit, he looks real good today.

"Hey." I reply back, looking up at the clock. Hmmm. 10:55. 5 minutes since class is over. I'm becoming the next lazy champion, Tyson!

"Um, listen. I have a question to ask you after class." He said, gazing at me intently. Whoa. What's with the seriousness all of a sudden? He probably wants some of my notes. I am still known as the most studious student around.

But that title is going down the drain.

"Ok." I say, checking in my bag to see if my notes are there. Yep.

The bell rang. Wow. I just checked the clock! 5 minutes couldn't have been over.

Ben waited for me outside the class while I gathered my stuff.

"Hil, I was wondering…" he started. Hil? Nobody but Tyson and the team call me that. It doesn't seem right for him to say that. Dunno, its just the way I am.

My mind wondered off. I have Math next, and Tyson was in that class with me. Cool. I wont look like a total slacker in class if Tyson is there with me.

"…..go out with me Saturday?"

I froze. Ben, ultra hot Ben just asked me out!

Suddenly, Tyson's face appeared in my mind. The way he gets mad when other guy is interested in me.

Why do I care, anyway? I mean, Tyson MUST have a girl that he likes. And I don't care, do I? Just because Im thinking this, doesn't mean I care, right?

Right?

Whatever. This has nothing to do with Tyson. Ben wants to date me, and I want to go out with him. Tyson is not in this equation AT ALL.

"You know what, Ben? Yes. Saturday it is." I said. Ben looked happy. His eyes sparkled beautifully.

When we got to Math class, Ben kissed me on the cheek, before whispering in my ear "Cant wait for Saturday," before leaving.

Wow.

I entered class in a daze, like the world was now non-existing. I sunk into my seat and sighed blissfully. Everything is all right.

Tyson sat in the chair beside me. He looked awfully peeved, since this is the class he can sleep without any hassle.

From the teacher anyway.

"Hi Tyson!" I greeted him happily, but I got a glare in return.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked, getting a bit mad.

Oh no. Please don't tell me he saw the kiss.

PLEASE!

"You and Ben are getting pretty chummy, aren't ya?" he asked angrily, not making any eye contact with me.

"Yeah, in fact, we're going out Saturday." I said proudly. I mentally slapped myself. Im supposed to be the smart one! Why did I say something so dumb!

This perked him up a bit. "Sorry. We have practice Saturday." He asked, smiling at me.

The jerk!

"So what? Just cause I took up blading, I have no life now!" I yell. I don't care if the whole class hears up. Tyson is being so unfair.

Apparently, he didn't care either. "You're now commited to blading. You put your heart and soul into it, and now you gotta keep goin!" he yelled back.

"Oh don't go lecturing me! Im going with Ben Saturday, and you cant do anything about it!" I scream loudly, getting up from my seat.

"No, you're not!" he replied, also getting up. Luckily the teacher wasn't in class yet.

Now, what I did next was unneccasry, I know. But I was mad. He cant treat me like a baby.

The whole class turned when they heard the loud sound. Tyson stood there, shocked, his hand to his cheek.

I stared at my hand. Well…he deserved it!

I grab my bad from the floor, and run out of class. I speed down the hallway, toward the doors. I needed to get out of here and fast.

I push open the doors, and exit school property. I run down the sidewalk, toward the hill.

As I get there, I see a figure standing there, with a scarf blowing in the wind. Kai!

"Kai!" I yell, running toward him. He turns around and sees me. His face looks confused, probably wondering what the best student in school is doing NOT being in school.

Boy, do I have a story for him.

I settle into the grassy hill, and tell him everything. Ben's question, Tyson's arrogance, and whats happening to my old self. I'm not the old Hilary anymore, I told him. I've changed.

Kai listens patiently until I'm done.

"Hilary, the answer is simple. Do what you think is right." He simply tells me. I don't get it, but somehow I know exactly what he means.

I smile at him and lean my head on his shoulder. He seems surprised, but doesn't remove me from him.

"Thank you."

**Well, that's it for this chapter. I promise, I'll make next chapter longer, but I might not update anytime soon, because I have exams soon.**

**Kendo Baby**

**PS: Tell me what u want to happen next chappie, if u have any ideas!**


	3. Operation Big Date

**Hey Kendo here once again. I'm trying to get a lot of chapters done so that I'm free to study for exams coming soon. I have 8 courses to cram for, and I really need the extra space.**

**So, here it is! Oh and this story is once again in Hilary's POV.**

Chapter 3: Operation Big Date

I decided not to come to school the next day. Since my parents 'don't care about me', they agreed that I am mature enough to make my own decisions.

Ha ha. That's funny.

I used to think I was mature and responsible, but not anymore. I mean, I'm angry at myself for slapping Tyson, and then Ben…

What about Ben, anyway? Yeah, he's hot, but I'm not one to ogle a guy because of their looks. That's the same thing as guys staring at a girl's boobs. And that's just plain disgusting.

I slept the whole morning through. My sleep cycle was incredibly messed up, and I needed sleep.

I dreamt of Tyson, pushing me to do my best at anything. Beyblading, especially. I think it was my conscience telling me that I was a bit too harsh on him.

Well, he should know that I don't like to be bossed around. This makes me a hypocrite, because I boss everyone around, too. But it's not my fault! If they tried their best, I wouldn't have to boss anyone around. And Tyson cant tell me not to date anyone. Doesn't he know anything!

When I woke up at around 1, I had 5 voicemails on my cell phone. 3 of them were the girls, one was from the principal (he said that I never miss class, and he was wondering if I was going to the field trip on Monday, to the Museum of Aviation), and the last one was from Tyson.

"Hil, Hi, um…Where are you? Don't tell me that the "studious student" is skipping school? Why didn't you tell me? Oh yeah, right. Listen, I guess I'm sorry that I tried to tell you not to date Ben. I don't know, if you wanna date him, than I can't stop you… yeah, that's all I wanted to say. See ya soon, I hope."

Now I feel really bad. I shouldn't have slapped him. He SO didn't deserve it. He's just being protective. It's actually kind of sweet.

NEXT DAY—FRIDAY

I sighed, gathering all of my courage, before entering school grounds. I have little time to think of what I'm going to say, but I have to try.

"**Tyson, will you forgive me?"**

"**Tyson, here's some candy, I'm truly sorry!"**

"**TYSON YOU JERK I'M SORRY!"**

Option 3 is SOOOOOO out of the question, and I don't have candy on me. So, I guess I gotta ask for forgiveness.

I saw Tyson coming into the school grounds, too. I smiled at him and waved.

He looked away.

HEY! What a jerk. I'm trying to say sorry, and what does he do? You don't just turn away from friends.

Unless he's not my friend anymore.

Well, I guess option 3 is back on.

I walk over to him, and slap his shoulder to get his attention. "Hey! I'm sorry for slapping you the other day!' I said to him, but he didn't even bother to turn around.

"I'm sorry, I think you have the wrong person! The right person would actually care!" Tyson said, looking toward the sky.

"Tyson…" I growled, and then stopped myself. I'm the one who's at fault here, so I cant be mean to him. Sigh, the things I go through.

But what I did next was really unexpected.

Seriously. Who ever is reading this should know that this next…stunt was a SPUR OF THE MOMENT type thing. I truly didn't plan on doing this.

I turned Tyson's face toward mine, and lightly placed a kiss on the cheek that I slapped before. There! He can't be mad anymore, right?

"See? All better now, right? I really am sorry for slapping you." I said, looking down. I so can't believe that I just kissed him.

When I forced myself to look up, I saw his something in his eyes that I thought I wouldn't ever see again.

Compassion.

His blue eyes was looking down at me with such happiness, I couldn't look away. I mean, I thought he was going to be mad at me forever. And even though we fight a lot, I can't stop liking Tyson.

"So, we're cool, right?" I asked, trying to break the silence between us.

"Yeah." He replied, pulling me in for a hug.

Now it's my turn to be surprised. I mean, Tyson isn't one to show any emotions like this. He's never hugged me before.

Well, I never kissed him before either.

When we pulled apart, Tyson was blushing. He was smiling goofy, and he was blushing. I guess I'm doing the same thing. Blushing, I mean. Not smiling goofy. I don't do goofy.

"So, what did I miss yesterday?" I asked, as we walked to the front of the school. "Not much. We have a field trip to some museum on Monday, and we have loads of homework." He replied.

But I wasn't paying attention.

I saw Latisha chatting Ben up in front of the school. He looked pretty uncomfortable. Downright scared actually. Beside Latisha was her best friend, Samantha. Sam had jet black hair, and tan skin.

Ben spotted me and waved to me. I waved back, much to Tyson's OBVIOUS disapproval.

Latisha followed Ben's gaze, and when she saw me, she glared. God, what is her problem? Just because Ben doesn't like her, doesn't mean that she can get all jealous.

Ben and Latisha walked over to where me and Tyson were.

"Hey." Said Ben, in his cool, manly voice that always makes me get all giddy inside.

"Hey." I replied, trying my best to sound flirty.

Tyson and Latisha don't say anything. They are too busy rolling their eyes and glaring evilly at Ben and me.

"You all set for tomorrow?" Ben asked me. Oh no. I was trying to avoid that subject today, so that Tyson wouldn't get all mad at me again.

"Um, yeah. I am." I say, not even listening. I look at Tyson and see his face getting all red from the anger. Seriosuly, I love Tyson and all, but he's so transparent. I can read him like a book.

"I was thinking we could go to the beach in the afternoon, and than head to the movies in the evening." Said Ben, taking my hand. My hand felt all warm in his, but my heart stopped beating for a bit.

Latisha looked mad for a moment, until a smirk lit onto her face. She casually walked up to Tyson, and put her hand on his arm.

"Wow, you're so muscular, Tyson. Beyblading must really be making you look so good." Said Latisha flirtatiously. Ew.

"Well, I am the world champ!" Tyson said proudly, completely oblivious that she was seducing him. What a freak!

"Come on, Hil. Lets go." Said Ben, squeezing my hand. That giddy feeling came back.

I'm not in…love with Ben, am I? I don't think I am, its just that… I feel, _connected_ with Ben, you know? Like he has some sort of importance to me.

I nodded slightly, and me pulled me on. I look back and I saw Tyson staring at me with his 'help me' look.

I gave him my best sorry look, and looked away, I cant stand seeing him like this.

AFTER SCHOOL- **Tyson's POV**

We're all in the dojo. Me, Kai, Ray, Kenny, and Max.

Well, not all of us, since Hilary isn't here. She's shopping with her friends for her outfit for her date with Ben tomorrow.

What does she see in him anyway? Sure, he may be goodlooking, but can't she see past that. I know for a fact that Hilary isn't one of those girls who like guys for their looks. Latisha is though.

No wonder she was flirting with me this morning.

But, really. I have this feeling that Ben isn't what he seems. I can't put my finger on it, but there's something about him.

Anyway, we're all in the dojo, because I've decided to call an emergency meeting.

"I've decided to call an emergency meeting." I said. Technically, it is an emergency meeting. One of our team members are missing WAY too many practices.

"Tyson, you already said that." Said Kai, interrupting my train of thought. "And, I think that you should give Hilary a break. Don't boss her around."

"I'm not! I'm only thinking that she's dating the wrong guy." I replied coolly, trying to hide the fact that I know Kai is right. Maybe I should give her a little slack. After all, she used to boss me around the same way, and I know how hard it is to be bossed around.

"Well, who is the right guy? You?" asked Kai. What…um, I don't think that's right…is it? I guess I'm a bit overprotective of her, but it's because I'm worried. Then why am I so mad that she's going out with Ben?

"NO! Why would I date her? She is part of the team, and she isn't really acting like one." I answered, feeling myself turning red. She is part of the team, and right now, it would seem weird if we actually dated. I guess I'm not ready.

"I have to agree with Tyson on this one. Her skills are going to go down is she doesn't practice." Said Kenny, opening up his laptop to see the data.

"As you can see, her skills aren't as sharp and as accurate as they were in the past." Explained Dizzy.

"Exactly my point! She has to stop seeing this Ben dude!" I exclaimed banging my hand into my palm.

"She doesn't have to stop seeing Ben, she just needs to spend more time beyblading." Said Ray. Max nodded with him. "Its not fair for us to intrude in her love life." Said Max.

At the word 'love', I cringed. Does Hilary really love Ben? How am I supposed to know? Hilary is better at this sort of thing, but I cant stalk her or anything…

Wait! Who says I can't?

"Guys, I have a plan." I said, a grin forming on my face. I explain the idea to them, and none of then agree.

"Are you dumb, Tyson?"

"Tyson, that's not fair to Hil."

"No damn way."  
"I have to pass. I have homework to do."

Well, I guess I'm on my own. I'm going to find out EXACTLY what's up with Hilary and Ben. No more guessing, no more games. Time for Operation Big Date!

But do I really want to know?

**Well, that's it for chapter 3! Lately, I feel like slacking off, since its summer now, and I wanna get out ASAP. Plus, I don't feel like studying 4 exams! So, if u can send me some advice on how to study, that would rock!**

Kendo Baby

**PS: Next chapter will have Tyson's POV  
PPS: The field trip ahs some importance in this fic**

**PPS: The sequel to this fic is The Beyblade III: Gather and Destroy**


	4. My Best Friend

**Hey everybody! I'm back! Actually, I'm pleased wit myself for making the chapters so fast! Like, I said last time, when something big like exams happen, I tend to procrastinate subconsciously. It's weird.**

**Anyway, forget bout that. On with the story! And this is in Tyson's POV, until later. MAYBE!**

Chapter 4: My Best Friend

I put my dad's old wardrobe, which consisted of a black jacket, black dress pants, black shoes, a while undershirt, and a dark red tie. Kenny told me that the best way to spy is to dress to blend in. And, since Hilary had changed plants with Ben and decided to go to a fancy restaurant instead of the beach, this was the perfect attire.

But hooch, does it itch.

"Don't tug at it." Said Kenny, fixing my tie. He was standing on a chair, since he was so short to reach me.

I looked myself in the mirror and grinned. Heck, I never knew I could make a tux look so good. Hilary could just eat her heart out.

Technically, though, I know she would never do that, I thought, as I walked down the sidewalk toward LE CANARD, a fancy French restaurant, -What is wrong wit Hil anyway? Who would eat snails or frog legs? What's so bad about a Subway, or local Dairy Queen?-just 7 blocks from my house.

Me and Hilary, well…its hard to define, really. We fight a lot, hardly agree on anything, but when it comes down to it, I know she cares, and I care for her, too.

So why is she dating Ben? Aren't I good enough for her? Do I want to be good enough for her? Do I want to date her? If we did date, it might ruin the whole team, or we may break up, THEN ruin the whole team.

Why am I doing this anyway? Don't I trust Hilary, I asked myself, as I crossed the crosswalk. Its not that I don't trust her, I answered myself, its just that I don't trust Ben. I don't know, whenever he's around, I can feel Dragoon getting tensed, itching to beat him in a beybattle. And I don't think that pretty boy can beyblade anyhow.

At last, after walking and intense Tyson-bashing, I made it to LE CANARD. I think Canard means duck in French. Who would name their restaurant The Duck? That would so repel customers instead of attracting them.

See, Hilary, I do pay attention in class.

I entered the restaurant, and waited for the dude in the tux to let me in. He checked my name in his list (The only thing I like about Dizzi is her hacking skills.), and he let me pass. Dizzi and Kenny did some whack thing on LE CANARD's website, so that I don't pay and I can get it without any hassle.

I noticed Hilary sitting in a table outside in the balcony. She was wearing a really..um, cute white and pink sundress, with a light pink bow in her hair, and white sandals. I would have said she looked beautiful, but heck, it's Hilary!

I walked closer to the balcony, and hid myself behind the bushes separating the road from the balcony. If Hilary saw me, I'd be dead. If I ruined her date, she'd hate me, and that would be worse than being dead!

I placed myself in a table in the far side of the restaurant. I hid my face behind a menu, and occasionally look to Hilary and Ben. Ben was wearing casual pants, and a dress shirt. Why would Hilary be interested in him?

Hilary was laughing at something Ben said, and he leaned closer to her and whispered something in her ear, making her blush. I felt myself turn red.

I looked down at the menu and gaped. ESCARGOT? GRENOUILLE? What is wrong with fries, or bubble tea (A/N: U must try bubble tea! It is the yummiest drink ever! My favourite is a lichee with mango jelly in it. YUM!), I ask you? Why kill frogs and take their legs off just to eat them? Gross! Plus, they're so expensive! How is Ben paying for all this? Maybe he's an international bank robber! Or, maybe he's hussling Hilary, and making her pay!

The evil jerk.

I could feel Dragoon tensing up in my pocket. I took it out and it was glowing. Dragoon, what's wrong? Why does Dragoon act like this whenever Ben and Hilary are together? Is Dragoon trying to tell me something?

Suddenly, Dragoon emitted some sort of light toward the sky. The sky went black for 2 seconds, before turning back to its sky blue, cloudless state.

Hilary looked up at the sky in horror, then when she saw where the light came from, her face got mad. Oh shit. I'm dead.

Suddenly, the light concentrating in the sky came down, in the direction of…

Hilary!

"Hilary!" I cried, jumping up from my spot on the chair to save her.

Ben, on other hand, was just sitting there, completely unaware and looking pretty blissful. But something was odd about him then, like he was AWARE of all this.

"Hilary, get out of the way!" I screamed, running over to her. Her eyes were fixed to the sky, watching in complete horror as the lightning strike was targeted to her.

I ran as fast as my legs could take me, and wrapped my arms around her. I leaped over to the bushes, waiting for the strike to hit the chair.

But nothing came.

Hilary's head was buried into my chest, and I was actually really comfortable, but what about the light? It should have hit something!

Unless it hit Ben.

"Hilary, are you okay?" I asked her softly in her ear. She shuddered at my breath, before nodding slightly. "What was that?" she asked me, looking up at me. Her ruby eyes were full of confusion and shock. I shook my head. "I have no idea." I replied to her.

We made our way out of the bushes, and I saw Ben sitting peacefully, sipping on some lemonade. What the…

Hilary turned to me angrily. "What did you do that for!" she yelled at me, completely unaware that people were staring at us.

"Hilary, calm down…" I started, trying to calm her down, but she kept on. "Me and Ben are on a date, idiot! What are you doing here, anyway? _You_ aren't on a date, are you?" she asked, looking around for 'my date'.

Suddenly, I was full of anger. "I'm here to protect you! Can't you see that something is wrong with your boyfriend!" I said loudly, pointing at Ben in the chair. He smiled innocently, but something glistened in his eyes; taunting me.

"NOTHING IS WRONG WITH BEN! SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Hilary exclaimed, her fists clenched by her sides angrily.

"Hilary…" I started again, but she interrupted. "STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!" she screamed, shoving past me toward Ben. She whispered something in his ear; he nodded, and got up from his chair. "Bye, Tyson." Ben said, but I paid no attention.

Somehow though, her words affected me more than any slap.

**HILARY'S POV**

I cant believe Tyson would do that! I was thinking as me and Ben were walking to my house after our date.

I looked over at Ben's serene face, and smiled. Nothing is wrong with Ben, I realized, taking his hand in mine. He's perfect. Tyson is just an self-obsessed, pig stomached, stupid, jealous boy.

But somehow, I still like Tyson. He does care about me, I knew that much. But he totally went too far. He tried to strike down Ben with that lightning thing, for God's sake!

"Hilary, what's the history of you and Tyson?" asked Ben, squeezing my hand.

"We were in the same class ever since I moved here in grade 2. He was my best friend, until, you know, the age of realizing that girls and guys don't mix." I replied. "We were inseparable, until grade 6, when Tyson went his way and I went mine. He liked beyblading, and I studied. Now, we have beyblading in common."

Ben nodded solemnly, like he was trying to process this information.

Tyson…where did we go wrong, anyway? I had a crush on you since I was in the third grade. Then you had to hurt me by saying that you hated me. Its not my fault that you didn't want to participate in anything that had to do with learning! I was just worried about you.

The way you are worried about me.

When Ben left me at my house, I sat down on the cold floor, and sighed.

I need you, Tyson. My best friend.

I wish you knew that.

**Well, that's it for this chapter! Next chapter, we'll head on right to Monday, at the field trip!**

Kendo Baby


	5. The Real Side of Ben

**Hey everyone! Kendo Baby, back! Guess what? I finished one of my exams today! Ya me! And I'm rewarding myself by writing another chapter! –Actually, wouldn't that be rewarding u? U DIDN'T DO ANY STUDYING FOR MESticks out tongue**

**Anyway, forget it! Time for the chapter!**

**Chapter 3: The Real Side Of Ben**

_Dear Diary,Sunday_

_Hey. Sorry I haven't written in a while, but I had been really busy. Actually, to tell you the truth, I haven't been busy, its just that I didn't feel like writing. _

_I got into another fight with Tyson. I know, you may think that we'll apologize tomorrow, but for some reason, I have a feeling that we won't. Apologize, I mean. Like, he actually followed on my date with Ben. What kind of person would do that? Why cant he just trust me? Maybe he's being a 'good friend', but a good friend will let me live my life._

_I guess I don't have much to say. I have school tomorrow, and its midnight. I probably wont be able to sleep, but I can use this time to reflect on my life, or something._

_Hilary_

_PS: I have to go to the Aviation Museum tomorrow with the Freshman Grade. What should I wear?_

Monday morning came real slow for the girl. All weekend, she was either thinking of Tyson and the argument they had, or Ben.

Or sometimes both.

"Hilary, you ready for the trip?" asked Ben excitedly Monday morning, when the freshman grade were entering the bus.

_Why is he so excited? _Hilary thought, eyeing up the young boy. Was it her, or did she like Ben way less than last week?

Nah, she thought, shaking her head. It was probably her subconscious. "Yeah. Cant wait." She said, trying to act enthusiastic, but insisde, she felt sick. She had butterflies in her stomach, and she didn't know why.

_Come on, Hil! Get a grip! I've been here before, so theres nothing to be afraid of. But…why do I feel nervous…_

Hilary clutched her beyblade in her pocket tightly. Her blade was pulsing, and it was really hot to touch. Something was gonna go wrong, and she could feel it. Her heart was beating faster then usual, and she felt something…something disturbing….

She boarded the bus, and sat in the front seat. Ben didn't see her slip in the seat, and she was happy. Hilary was in the mood to sit alone. Just to think.

She watched Tyson and the gang head toward the back seats. They were all laughing, obviously having fun without her. Even Kai had a smile on his face. Usually, she would be with them, and they would always save a seat for her, but she decided not to go. She didn't want another war to break out between her and Tyson.

As the rest of the class boarded the bus, she thought to herself. _Maybe I shouldn't be a part of the Bladebreakers. I really have been putting them behind in their training, and it seems as though they could do without the extra drama in the life. Plus, me and Tyson haven't been getting along well. _

As she was thinking to herself, the teacher boarded the bus with a clipboard in hand. "Now, class! I have decided to make a seating arrangement for today. YOU MUST STAY WITH YOUR PARTNER AT ALL TIMES! Failure to follow these rules will result in a huge punishment." Said the teacher, tapping his clipboard with his pen.

"Here are the partners:

_Amanda and Takashi_

_Saki and Rio_

_Latisha and Ben_

_TJ and Hitoshi_

_Mohamed and In'jio_

_Max and Ray_

_Tyson and Kenny_

_Kai and Hilary_

Hilary sighed. She was glad she was paired with Kai; at least she was sure he wouldn't try to make conversation with her.

Kai got up from his seat in the back, and walked down the aisle to her seat in the front. He sat down beside her, and didn't say anything. Not a hi, or a hey.

The bus driver put the bus in drive, and the engine roared. They took off, and Hilary was memorized by the movement of the bus.

"Do you feel that?" asked Kai, looking intently at the back of her head. 

"You too, huh?' was all she said. Something bad was gonna happen, and she knew it. Something…

"Its that Ben guy." Said Kai coldly, looking straight ahead now. She chuckled. At least Kai didn't beat around the bush.

Hilary looked over at the seat where Ben was sitting with Latisha. He was watching Latisha flirt with him, but he was listening politely and intently. He looked so…innocent. So…nice. How can he be evil?

"Yeah, right. And Tyson is a straight A student." I added sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Speaking of Tyson, he's really worried about you. He can feel it too. We all can." Kai said. What was his problem, anyway? And she thought that he wouldn't try and make conversation. HA! Besides, Tyson seemed pretty happy without me.

"What is this? Interrogation Extravaganza? Drop it, Kai." She replied angrily, gritting her teeth. She didn't want to say anything mean to Kai. After all, it wasn't his fault Tyson was a rude, pig stomached, stubborn, brave, loveable, cute…

Where did that come from?

She turned away from Kai, hiding the blush from her face. Does she think Tyson is cute? Loveable?

Hilary didn't even have to ask herself that. She always thought he was cute. And loveable? Definitely.

Kai kept his mouth shut after that. And so did she.

Soon, the bus came to a stop. The students were all anxious, fighting and yelling to get out of the bus. Even she was anxious. But not in an excited way. Oh no, she wasn't excited.

She was scared.

The haunted, scary, nervous feeling was still in her soul and heart, making goose bumps appear on her skin. Even Kai looked edgy,too.

Once the students from the back exited the bus, Kai got up from the seat, and helped Hilary up. They exited the bus together, since they knew the rule was for them to stick together.

"Hello! Welcome to the Aviation Museum! We have beautiful, ancient airplanes from the 18002 all waiting for you to look at! I'm Amy Lee, and I'm your tour guide today." A lady said when they got off the bus. Tyson and Max were snickering at the lady, while Ray and Kenny were listening intently.

'Come along now, children!" said the lady, turning from the freshmen, and walking into a large, white building behind them.

"Come on." Said Kai, taking my hand. I walked with him, my hand in his, until a spark went through my mind.

_Hilary….Hilary! We need you! WE NEED YOU! Find us…FIND US! _ It yelled in her head. The pain made her drop to her knees, her hands clutching her head.

"Hilary! What's wrong? Hilary?" Kai asked worriedly, kneeling in front of her. The others had stopped to turn to her.

"Hilary!" yelled Tyson, making his way through the crowd of freshmen, toward Hilary.

"My head…something is wrong…" she mumbled softly. Tyson held her in his arms, trying his best to soothe her. "It's okay…Hilary? Fight it, come on Hil!" he was saying, along with other things.

Suddenly, something in Hilary's head snapped. Her eyes went a dull brown, losing its regular shine.

"Hilary? Wait, what are you doing…" Tyson asked worriedly, watching her leave the protection of his arms. She got up on her feet, and walked toward the building.

"Wait! Stop! Hilary!" Tyson called, running after her. Kai, Max, Ray, and Kenny followed him, and the class after them.

Hilary led them to a large room, with planes and helicopters everywhere. The room was black, with stars painted on the walls, and fake planets hanging from the ceiling.

Something in her head snapped again, making her fall to the floor. She regain her regular self soon after, but she couldn't find the strength to get up off the floor.

"Hilary!" yelled Tyson, outside the room. He ran into the room, but was stopped by an invisible force. He could see Hilary, and she could see him, but he couldn't get in.

"Tyson…" she said weakly, trying her best to get off from the floor. She got on her knees, using her hands to support herself by putting them on the floor.

Kai and the others came shortly after. They ran toward Hilary also, but were stopped by the barrier. "What the…" said Tyson, feeling the barrier. He slammed his fists into it, not harming the barrier in any way.

"Hey, where's Ben?" asked Latisha worriedly. The others started calling his name out, but Tyson remained silent. _Ben…I know you're behind this!_ Tyson thought angrily, growling under his breath.

"I'm right here." Ben replied, from inside the barrier. He walked out from behind a plane, walking to Hilary.

"Ben! Stay away from Hilary!" yelled Tyson fiercely, watching Ben come closer to the weak girl.

Ben chuckled. "Why should I listen to you? After all, you're behind my barrier. You aren't getting in unless I say so," Replied Ben, now right beside Hilary.

He looked down at Hilary, and smiled. "I really do love you, Hilary. You should know that." He said, loudly so everyone could hear the declaration.

She grimaced. "You think I would love you after this? You're dumber than I thought." She replied angrily, narrowing her eyes at Ben.

"Hilary, my dear Hilary. I will make sure you do what the Blade has intended for you to do." He said firmly.

Tyson gazed at the girl. How could she be so feisty? Who knows what will happen to her?

"I just have one question. Why…?" she asked weakly, managing to look up at Ben. He looked to…evil. Not evil, no. He's just not the normal, caring, sweet, nice Ben. The one who looked at her with sweet eyes. The one who helped her.

Now she knew the person who did that to the fullest was Tyson.

She looked over at Tyson, and her heart sank. He looked so…scared. So worried.

She grabbed onto the blade from in her pocket, taking it out of her pocket, and clamping her whole fist over it.

"Hilary, my love. I'm taking you out of this world for good!" he cried, stepping away from Hilary.

He chanted some words, in Chinese, and a star appeared on the ground where Hilary was lying. Ben chanted more words, and with each word, Tyson saw Hilary growing weaker. Her hold on the blade was getting weaker, but she needed to hold onto it.

"No! Ben stop! Leave her alone!" Tyson yelled, pounding into the barrier, trying to break it.

"USELESS! Now, Hilary! _Desapareça!" _he screamed at the top of his lungs. A hole appeared where the floor was previously located.

Tyson heard the others suck in their breath. "NOOOO!" he cried, watching Hilary's limp body plummet into the darkness.

"Tyson…" she whispered lightly, before the darkness engulfed her. Ben laughed, then snapped his fingers, making him and the barrier disappear.

Tyson ran over to the hole, almost jumping in after her, if it wasn't for Kai holding him back. "Hilary!" he cried, staring down into the chasm. He couldn't see Hilary, but he heard Hilary's long scream. The hole then disappeared, revealing the floor that was originally there.

Tyson held his head low, his bangs covering his eyes. How he could he let this happen? Hilary's now gone, and she could be dead…

With that thought, Tyson let his tears fall freely, mourning over the loss of his love. Kai sat down beside him, and put a hand on his team mate's shoulder.

**OHHHHH CLIFFIE! I'm so proud of myself! YAY! I was waiting to write this chapter! I hope you guys like it as much as I do!**

Kendo Baby

**BTW: REVIEW!**


	6. Zorion

**Hey hey hey! Kendo baby here, with another chappie! YAY! My exams are still not over, and my French exam is on Monday, so it would be much appreciated if you guys would give me good luck reviews! PLEASE!**

Chapter 6: Zorion

Darkness…the feeling of darkness, what am I feeling? Where am I? Wait…am I moving?

"_She's not in good condition…" _ I could hear my rescuers saying faintly. Are they talking about me?

Oh….my head hurts so much, I can't even think properly. What happened to me? Where am I?

"_She has the blade with her…"_

The Blade…

Ben…

Tyson…

What?

Oh, wait. Ben, he did this to me! Everything…its all flooding back …He said something about the Blade. Does that mean my beyblade?

Tyson… how are you? I hope you're doing ok. Are you worried for me?

I wonder where he is? I saw him before I fell in too deep…did he come in after me?

Ha, knowing Tyson, he tried, but got stopped by Kai or something.

"Ohhhh…" I groaned, trying my best to speak. I could feel soft fur under me, against my skin through my torn clothes.

"Miss, are you okay?" asked a boy, who looked my age. I squinted to see his features. He had dusty brown hair, light silver eyes, and a peachy face. He's actually pretty cute.

"Yeah…where am I?" I asked weakly, trying to look around, but the whole place was so dark, with a lamp to light the people's way.

"All your questions will be answered shortly. Now sleep." A gruff old man said firmly. Ha! I don't listen to anybody… Yawn…nobody at all…

And all went black.

"Mr. Dickenson!" I screamed, racing down the building Mr. Dickenson worked in. I heard the others running behind me, but I ran faster. I had to save her, no matter what. I know Hilary isn't dead, I can still feel her. Don't ask me –Kenny says that it's "highly unlikely for me to feel Hilary's life force at all, unless we were attached in some way", -how, but I know she couldn't be dead. Besides, she's too feisty to let anyone touch her, let alone kill her.

"MR. DICKENSON!" I yelled, opening his door, revealing him signing papers with some man in his office.

"Why, Tyson my boy! What's the matter?" he asked me, smiling his friendly smile. Doesn't he know that THIS IS NO TIME TO BE SMILING! Doesn't he know that?

Actually, that's why I'm here.

"Mr. D…Hilary…Ben…hole…_Desapareça…_" I said, gasping between each word. My heart is pounding so much. Aw man I shouldn't have had that burger before I ran downtown Japan.

The others ran in after me. "Tyson, are you ok?" asked Max, putting a hand on my shoulder. I winced. I feel like such an invalid. Worrying about Hilary isn't a sickness. Maybe a sickness of the heart, but whatever.

"Yeah, fine Max." I replied, shaking out of his grasp.

"Now, what about Hilary? Where is she?" he asked us, especially looking at me.

And we told him. I told him about Ben-I said that he's a ruthless, evil, magic-wielding freak, but Kenny corrected me-, about Hilary falling down that hole.

Kenny told him about the new info we found. _Desapareça _means to disappear in Portuguese, and we connected that and Hilary's blade's history to find out how we can locate her. Turns out, Hilary's blade is from an ancient civilization in Portugal. Kenny put two and two together, and explained that all we have to do is find the shrine where Hilary's blade was kept, and start from there.

"So, you boys need to go to Portugal, right? With my jet?" asked Mr. Dickenson, after we had explained everything to him. We know Mr. D, and he's very fond of Hil. He can't refuse.

"That's right." Replied Ray. We all watched Mr. Dickenson with anxiety, watching him stroke his hair, and blink his eyes. My leg started twitching, and a vein popped on my head. Kai looked at me, and he rolled his eyes.

"So, what's your answer, Mr. D?" I asked, impatiently. The others all shot looks at me, but I ignored it. All my attention was on Mr. D., waiting for his answer.

"Well, it is for tournaments only…' he started. My heart started to droop. He cant say no, can he? Hilary's life is at stake!

"But…seeing as its for Hilary, then…it's okay." He finished.

"Really? Thanks a lot, Mr. D!" I exclaimed happily, shaking his hand powerfully. "Well, um, good luck then. Now if you'd excuse me, I have a lot of work to do to get that jet." He said tiredly, picking up new papers from his desk. Groan. It would suck to have this job.

But, yes! Hilary, you better be safe. Cause I'm coming for you.

Hilary's eyes met bright lights when she first awakened. Her first thought was that she died, going to heaven with glorious amounts of light and happiness surrounding her.

But then, when she realized what had happened, she thought that she ended up in the other place.

But, the upside was that she had her strength back. She didn't feel weak, or anything. In fact, her body felt pretty good, actually!

She got up, wincing as her leg moved a little. It was covered in a bandage, and she can see the blood bleeding through the bandage. _I guess I injured my leg in the fall_, she told herself, taking in the scenery of the room.

It had light peach walls, and she was lying on a fur bed. There were wooded cupboards beside her, with her ripped clothing on it!

_Wait…what?_ She panicked, looking down at what she was wearing. She had a beaded shirt on, and a peachy beige coloured skirt. _Who the hell changed me!_

"Hello? Anybody here?" she called, wondering where her saviours where. After all, she did have to thank him/her. Was she all alone here?

Hilary couldn't take it anymore; her anxiety taking over her. She got off of the bed, and walked toward the door. She slowly opened the door, careful not to make any noise, because she wanted to look around on her own. After all, she didn't know whether she was with friend or foe. She didn't even know who the foe was!

_Oh, wait! I do know who my foe is!_ She reminded herself. Ben was the one who did this to her. The one who made her life semi-perfect, until he made it all come crashing down. 

_Where the heck did he send me anyways?_ She asked herself, walking down a small hallway. There were no stairs, just one floor, the walls decorated with fur.

"Hello? Is someone in here?" asked a male voice from one of the rooms on the left. Hilary gulped slightly, afraid of who might be inside.

She swallowed her fear, and knocked on the door. She casually opened the door, and looked down. "Um…hi." She said, blushing and looking at the fur rug at her feet.

"Hello." Replied the male cheerfully, getting up from his seat, and coming over to her. _Wait…this voice…the male from before!_

She looked up, and her eyes met with the silver eyes of the boy she met before. He was smiling happily, but she didn't buy it. _That's exactly how Ben smiled at me before, and now look what happened!  
_

"Can you tell me where I am?" she asked, stepping back a bit. She didn't feel comfortable standing near someone she didn't even know yet. He smiled lightly at her behaviour, before saying "Why, you're in the Land of the Beasts! Where else?" he asked, getting a bit confused.

"Where else? Maybe Japan?" she said, staring at him a bit. "Japan? No, no! This is Portuguesa." The boy replied. Hilary started to get impatient. Portuguesa? She was in Portugal? She was in The Land of the Beasts, specifically. She remembered reading about a legend of a land where mythical beats and humans live in harmony, without wars or battles. She had asked Kenny to research it for her, and he said that that's where bit beasts supposedly originate from.

"What is your name, miss?" asked the boy, changing the subject quickly. Hmmmm… Hilary hit a nerve, and she knew it. She would let it go right now, but soon, she'll ask again.

"My name is Hilary." She replied, smiling. The boy was taller and looked older than her, but his smiling, cheerful face made him look so much younger. Like a child in an older child's body.

"Hilary, that is beautiful. My name is Zorion." He said, and she smiled. _He is so cute!_ She thought happily. _But, for some reason, I cant see myself for falling for him. Wonder why?_

Meanwhile, Tyson was at the dojo, backing his things for the trip to Portugal. He sighed, and shoved the last of his beyblade equipment in his suitcase.

_Hilary would tell me that I don't have enough clothes, and to forget about the extra beyblade equipment. _Tyson thought dreamily, falling on his back onto the dojo floor.

_I wonder what you're doing now, Hil. I really hope you're okay, and obviously you cant hear me, but if you can hear me, just know that I'm coming for you. _Tyson held onto Dragoon in his pocket, and closed his eyes, imagining Hilary's features.

**Well, that's it for this chapter! I wanted to lighten the mood, since last chapter was so dramatic. In fact, I was listening to Paris Hilton's new song, _Stars are Blind_. I'm not really a huge fan of Paris, but I love that song! It's so kawaii! Lalala, _Baby I'm perfect for you……_ singing! I love that!**

Kendo Baby

**PS: I hope my singing didn't affect the chapter! Review Please!**


	7. Dragao

**Hi, everyone! As of today (which is June 21, when I started writing this), I finished my Science exam and Geography exam! So, I only have 1 more exam to go! YAY ME! But, sadly, nobody is sending me any reviews wishing me good luck on my exams… (, why are u people being so mean! **

**Well, here's the next chapter!  
**

**Chapter 7: Dragao **

"_So…why are we here again? Because you know, I have my food and beyblade at the house waiting for me." I said, walking into the meadow. She had called me from the house where I was staying, and told me to meet here, and now that I'm here, she won't even say anything to me! What is that? _

"Um…well, I, um…have something to say." She said her voice down and her eyes all weird. It was like they were glittering or something.

_I started to get frustrated. "Can you just say it already? You know we have to get ready for the big war coming up." I said. And it was true. Kai and I were in charge of teaching the soldiers how to defend themselves, and I had to bail today just because of Hilary! She is my friend and all, but I need to prepare!_

_Her jaw clenched, and her face showed anger. "You really want me to say it! Well, I'm fighting in the war!" she exclaimed angrily._

Tyson woke up in a cold sweat. He put his head to his head, and moved the hair that was suck on his sweaty forehead. What was that dream, anyway? All he remembered from it was fragmentations, like a meadow, the mention of a war,

And he remembered dreaming of Hilary.

Tyson looked around, and saw his fellow team mates, sleeping as comfortably as they could in their plane-seats. There were plates used for their dinner lying in some places, although he had the most. His stomach grumbled in response to the plates. He didn't like the food very much, nor did it fill him up, but he still ate in anyways.

Tyson sat back in his chair, and his closed his eyes. He tried not to fall asleep; afraid that he might dream of Hilary. Sometimes, little recaps of what had happened to her haunted him in his sleep. Today was no different.

_Tyson…_

"_I will do what the Blade has intended for you to do."_

_Tyson_

"_If you think that I love you now, you're dumber than I thought!"_

"_Tyson…"_

He whispered her name, just before he fell asleep, knowing full well that he was in for another nightmare.

**Hilary**

Hilary woke up to the bright early sunshine. She stretched her arms out contently, and yawned, before getting up from the bed Zorion made for her (out of buffalo skins).

Yesterday, she had met a lot of the residents living here. There was Yelena, the friendly old doctor who specialized in healing with medicinal herbs. The gruff old man who had told her to sleep the other day was Marques. The reason he had made her sleep so easily was because she had the power of controlling other people's minds subconsciously, so they didn't know that they were being controlled.

There was Mirari, a beautiful little girl who was lovely and kind. Zorion had mentioned to Hilary that Mirari was special; her name meant miracle, and that Mirari had a special purpose, one that was unknown for now. Mirari was an orphan, and didn't have any parents. They had left her all alone in this village, and Zorion found and took her in.

Lastly, she had met Aitana, a young woman who was above Hilary in age, but younger that Zorion. She had long, black hair, and a fiery attitude. She didn't quite like Hilary, but Zorion said to give it time, that she warms up to everyone eventually. Hilary noticed that he acted all shy around Aitana, and that she did the exact same. It made her think some things.

Hilary exited her room, and ran down the hall. Zorion, and Mirari lived here, and they were kind enough to let her stay here, before she could go see Ramiro tomorrow. Ramiro was the ruler of the land; he was benevolent, kind, pleasant, and an all around good king, according to Yelena and Zorion.

"Good morning, Miss Hilary!' exclaimed Zorion and Mirari at unison when she entered the kitchen. It didn't have any electronics, Hilary noticed, but it was cozy, and very homey, and it suited her just fine.

She groaned. "I said, don't call me that! Just Hilary." She said tiredly. Everyone she met yesterday called her miss, except for Marques, who called her a runt, and Aitana, who gave her a condescending sneer and said her name accurately.

"Well, everyone here talks to each other with respect." Said Mirari sweetly, taking a bite of her bread. It obviously wasn't toasted, but it was cooked over a fire, and it looked all the same.

Hilary thought about this a second. Hardly anyone back in Japan showed each other respect. Like the ordeal of her and Tyson. Just before the incident, she had told him to get out of her life. Did he take that seriously? She wondered. Was he looking for her right now?

_Well, its not like I expect him to, but it would be nice…_

She shook that thought from her head. He was looking for her, she was sure of it. Tyson was still the worrying, protective of his friends Tyson, and a slap and a few measly words wouldn't change him in the least.

"So, when are we gonna see Ramiro?" the brunette girl asked, sitting into one of the fur chairs Zorion said that Marques made. Who knew he could do something so…feminine?

Mirari chewed the slice of bread in her mouth. "We're going today, right Zorion?" she said, turning to Zorion for an answer, and smiled appreciatively when he nodded in response.

"Want one?" asked Zorion, offering Hilary a slice of bread. She thought for a minute, before shaking her head. She had to keep her strength up if she wanted to see Ramiro. He lived a while from here, and she really wanted to go see him and tell her all the information she needed. Like, where she was, for instance. And, how she can go back? And what was the Blade's significance, and what Ben had meant when he said it had intended for her to do.

She sighed. She hoped that she had enough strength to remember all the questions she had, let alone walk a few miles.

**Bladebreakers**

"At last, Portugal!" exclaimed Tyson, smiling at the Portuguese sunshine. He knew obviously that the only reason he was here wasn't to beyblade or sightsee. It was a rescue mission for Hilary. But he couldn't help it. The people, the weather, the place, it was all so overwhelming. Plus, maybe he would get some blading time in between.

"Remember what we're doing here, Tyson. Just for Hilary." Said Kai, his arms crossed across his chest, and his stern look plastered on his face. The others all nodded behind him.

Tyson rolled his eyes. He knew that already! He was the one who was more worried for Hilary that anyone! Even her parents, considering the fact that they were on vacation for a month, then they had to go on a doctor's retreat right after for 3 weeks. He couldn't imagine 2 weeks away from his grandpa (when he was at the dojo, obviously).

The team stood in front of the hotel they were staying in. The name was written in Portuguese, so he couldn't read it, but it was a beautiful building with white brick walls and a welcoming doorway.

(I'm going to skip ahead to when Kenny is researching stuff in the hotel room)

Kenny sighed for the 18th time that evening. He was searching on every search engine, like Google and Yahoo! And AltaVista, but so far he came up with nothing. He typed in Ancient Civilisations, Portuguese History, Ancient Portuguese Civilizations, but in the end, it didn't work.

An idea blossomed in his mind. He typed in the word Dragao, and pressed enter. He waited patiently, hoping that he would eventually see the fruits of his labour.

A while ago, when Hilary had first gotten the blade, he had asked for her permission to let him use it for a few days. He researched and analyzed, and with Dizzi's help, he was able to figure out that a) she has a bit beast named Dragao, b) it was an ancient dragon with good and bad personalities, and it was sealed away because of if, and c) it originated from Portugal. Kenny decided not to tell any of the Bladebreakers, including Hilary, because he thought that it was nothing to worry about.

Boy was he wrong.

_I wonder where you are Hilary. It's been so different around without you yelling at Tyson, or helping me improve the team's beyblades. Wherever you are, we are coming to get you._

_I just hope we find out where "where" is._

**That's it for Chapter 7! I know, some of you might have been expecting some more info about Ramiro, or something else, but I promise, the next chapter will be the confrontation between Hilary and Ramiro.  
**

**I'm going to say a couple of things. First, this story is gonna have a lot of Portuguese names (I'm not Portuguese or anything, I just chose it, that's all), so I'm going to translate them.**

**Desapareça: disappear**

**Zorion: Happy**

**Mirari: miracle**

**Aitana: Glory**

**Marques: Of Mars; god of war**

**Yelena: Light**

**Ramiro: Supreme Judge**

**Dragao: dragon **

**If I missed any, or you have any suggestions for new names, contact me! Preferably a private message, otherwise, review! **

The second thing is that from now on, I'll be making a song of the chapter. Every chapter, I'll be telling you about a song that I really enjoy. The song I chose is _These Things I'll Never Say, by Avril Lavigne._ It talks about a girl who is in love with a boy, but can't say those three important words (I love you, those who are as slow as me )!)

**PS: Please say good luck to me for my exams!**

**Kendo Baby**


	8. Confrontation

**Kendo Baby's back again! YAY! I'm done my exams, I'm done my exams! YAY! Thanks to Metal Heart-Ruby Fangs for the good luck review! **

**Now, to the story,**

**Chapter 8: The Land of the Beasts**

**Hilary**

"How much further is it?" I ask, walking up a steep hill with Zorion and Mirari. We started our journey to Ramiro this morning at the crack of dawn, and we are still walking! I mean, obviously they don't have any technology, but can't they be creative and invent something? Well, I guess training with the Bladebreakers almost every day actually paid off.

"Not much longer, Miss Hilary." Zorion said. He reached out for my hand and helped me up the hill. I told him not to call me that!

"Zorion, Miss Hilary said not to call her that!" exclaimed Mirari, giggling at her own joke.

Oh, I give up.

"What are you planning to ask Ramiro, Miss Hilary?" Zorion asked curiously. His hand was still entangled with mine. If Tyson witnessed this scene, he'd freak.

"Um…I think I'll ask him about the Ben, and about the Land of the Beasts." I replied to him, watching each of my steps carefully. After all, we are pretty high up, and I am so not looking down.

"I can tell you about the Land of The Beasts!" says Mirari happily, eager to tell a story to me. That girl is so adorable, but there's something about her I can't put my finger on. She begins the story once I tell her to begin.

"Before both our worlds were created, the Land of the Beasts was in harmony, and all of its citizens were friendly and nice!" began Mirari. I listen closely and carefully. Maybe this story has something to do with The Blade and Ben.

"But, sadly, one man had the intention of sealing all the good in the world in one place, and leaving the bad to conquer." She said sadly. Wait…one man?

"Is this man named Ben? Benjamin?" I said anxiously. If my hunch is right, then that might mean something…

"Why, yes! Miss Hilary, you are very smart!" Mirari said to me, giving me a big hug. I smiled unsurely, and then relaxed a bit.

"Thanks, Mirari. But, can you continue the story?" I ask, trying to sound as polite as I can. I look at Zorion, but for some reason, he looks so uneasy.

"OK! Anyway, the legend says that one special miracle came and sealed the bad in one spot, before the good was sealed. Unfortunately, the man-Ben, as you say- also managed to seal the good in that same spot." She finished, as we continued walking up the steep hill. By now, I could see a huge castle where Ramiro supposedly lived.

"That makes sense, but where is this spot where the good and bad are sealed?" I asked, directing this question to Zorion. For some reason, Zorion was silent. Something was bugging him, and I was intent on finding out what it was.

But, for now, all I wanted to do was get my questions answered.

Zorion shrugged. "Nobody knows where, except for Ramiro. He is the supreme judge here, the one who knows the ancient history of this place."

The rest of the way was silence. I had to process all this information, and try to relate it to me and my beyblade. Kenny had mentioned something to me about my beyblade's 'Ying-Yang personality'. Does that mean that the place where the good and bad are sealed is in my beyblade?

But what's the deal with Ben? How does he fit into all this? I mean, if all this happened centuries ago, why is Ben still the one who is causing all this?

How old is he anyway?

**The Bladebreakers**

Wow! Look at all the shops! I thought, as we passed merchants, materials and strange people. AND LOOK AT THE FOOD!

"Stop drooling, Tyson." Said Kai angrily, glaring at me. I glared right back. I could do whatever I wanted!

But he does have a point (although I'd never tell him). We aren't here for the clothes or the food. There's an ancient shrine somewhere around here, and Kenny believes that it'll have the key to what we're looking for.

Or, I mean who we're looking for.

In the horizon, I saw a huge tower thing, reflecting the sun's light into my eyes. I cover my hands over my eyes, and look at the tower.

"Do you guys see that?" I ask them, and they all nodded. It was pretty big, with tourists all around it, and probably guards. I wonder if this is the right shrine.

We walk to it in silence, each of us thinking of our own individual thoughts. I knew they were all worried for Hilary, but we all tried to be strong. Hilary wouldn't want us to worry. Besides, I bet she's having a blast, wherever she is.

But, still…I want to make sure she's okay. If she's still mad at me for ruining her date (I doubt that she is though. Ben is a total jerk.), I'll leave. But not without saying sorry to her and making sure she isn't hurt.

At last, we made it to the shrine. There were a lot of people entering the tower, so were able to blend in the crown, unnoticed, although Kai had to hold my nose so that I didn't sneeze and blow away out cover.

"What are all these pictures on the wall?" I asked, noticing different pictures drawn on the walls on the shrine.

"They're used to communicate among the other people, and to show ancient legends for future generations to view." Said Kenny matter-of-factly, playing with his glasses.

I nodded, and looked at the pictures. There were lots of them, but one specific one caught my eye. It sort of looked like a squished black and white grape, but when I close my eyes just a bit and look closely, I see that it's the symbol of the Ying-Yang, but they're separated. Like, split up so to speak. And, there's a picture of a girl in the middle, being sucked into both the light and dark.

Hm… it's a bit strange.

"Whoa!" I hear Max exclaim, and hurry to catch up to the others up ahead. I follow to where Max is pointing, and I follow his gaze.

My eyes widen when I see who's there, staring at one of the pictures.

_"Ben."_

**Hilary**

Finally, we made it! I hugged Mirari tightly, so happy that we finally made it up this dumb hill. It's been hours, but we did it. Even Zorion's mood's been lifted, and he smiles a very tired smile at me.

From a far, Ramiro's castle was large, but not nearly as large as up close. I gaze as its structure, admiring it. It was beautifully made, although it looks pretty old. There were vines that were growing on it, and at the top of the tower, they was a Ying-Yang symbol.

"Well, let's go!" I exclaim happily. We waltz in the tower, and I can't help but smile. Finally, all my questions were going to be answered! Like, how can I get back to my world? I certainly can't stay here!

"Miss Hilary, before we go in, it's said that you can't enter this tower until you're sure that you want to know the answers to your questions. Ramiro will never lie, and he tells it like it is, whether the fate is good or bad." Said Zorion, stopping me before I enter.

_Is he crazy?_ I thought, giving him a weird look, before sighing. "Zorion, we've been climbing this hill for hours, and now I want to know what Ramiro has to say," I said tiredly, grabbing his arm. "Now come on."

"Miss Hilary, we can't come with you. Only those who have questions can enter." Said Mirari lightly.

I gaped ay them. "Come on! Don't tell me you have nothing to ask Ramiro?" I asked nervously. I can't believe it. They came all this way, and yet they expect me to see Ramiro alone!

Zorion shook his head. "Only those who are pure in asking their questions, are allowed to ask." He said, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

Ok, I can do this, I thought, as I opened the wooded doors, and the light engulfed me. I shielded my eyes with my hands, and listened to the voice talking.

"_Who is pure enough to see Ramiro?"_ the voice asks from somewhere in the light.

"Um…Hilary Tatibana is." I said confidently. My questions are pure. I need to know what Ben is up to, and what it has to do with me. And, how to get back to Japan, of course.

"_State your question, Miss Hilary."_ Replied Ramiro. I sweat dropped. What is with this place and the Miss stuff?

"Um…what is The Blade?" I ask first, yelling into the light. I grow impatient as Ramiro grows silent for a bit.

"_The Blade is in your clothes." _Ramiro answered.

My clothes…I check myself and my hands met my Beyblade.

Wait a minute…The Blade is my beyblade! But what is so good about it?

"_It is the place where the good and bad are sealed." _Said Ramiro, as if he was reading my mind.

I gasped. _Good and bad…in my blade! _I thought scarily. I pulled out my beyblade from my pocket, and stared at it. So this is what it all means. That just leaves one more question.

"How do I get home?" I asked him, scared for the answer. I mean, he can't say no. Tyson and the others always find a way to do things, and I shouldn't be an exception!

Ramiro was silent for a while, and I waited eagerly. In anxiety. Until finally, he said something.

"_You can't."_

**TBC…**

**Well, that's it! I'm so happy that I don't have to study anymore, and I never have to worry about another stupid test again. But, sadly, I haven't gotten my report card yet, and it's coming in the mail, and I await its arrival in nervousness. I mean, my whole damned school is so smart, and my parents think I shouldn't be an exception. I'm a writer! Not a studier or a geek!**

**Oh, and yeah! The song I love right now is _Promiscuous _by Nelly Furtado. You know the innocent one that made that song with the Fly like a Bird, or something. Well, she's…um, not that innocent in this video. **

**  
Tell you what? Try and research the word Promiscuous, and tell me what it means, then you'll know how naughty she is! But I love her!**

Kendo Baby 


	9. Bitter Sweet Victory

**Hey, everyone! Kendo Baby is back and I have a couple things to say. First of all, for all of you who are in summer vacation right now, Congrats! We all made it this far, so let's all celebrate! Takes out coke! Secondly, this story is reaching its climax, and there will be some info you need to know so that you can get the plot, like in the last chapter. Also, if you haven't already, you should read the first fic The Beyblade I: Take Me Over. **

Chapter 9: Bitter Sweet Victory

"_Ben." _I said, saying his name with as much vile hate and poison as I could. I've never hated anyone so much, other than Boris, Voltaire, and Berry Benson, who stole my okonomiyaki in the second grade (A/N: If you don't know what okonomiyaki is, I'll define it at the end).

He was looking at the pictures drawn on the shrine wall, his fingers scratching his chin intelligently. He looked at us when I said his name, and he smiled happily.

"Tyson! How are you?" he asked me, very friendly. I clenched my fists together and squeezed, making them while with rawness. Where does he get off, being all chummy with me, and trying to kill Hilary?

"You know how darn well I've been doing, you stalker! Now, bring Hilary back!" I said angrily, not bothering to beat around the bush. What is he here for, anyway?

"I'm afraid I can't. She's doing something very important right now, and she can't be disturbed," replied Ben mysteriously. No surprise there. When is he ever not mysterious?

"But," he continued, walking closer to us. I wanted to take a step back, but that would be acting like a coward, so I stayed my ground, "I can take you to where she is."

I didn't trust him for a bit. "No thanks. I'd rather bring her to me." I said angrily. Max and Ray said something to Ben, but I wasn't paying attention. What caught my eye was a shiny ruby cup that was sitting behind Ben. It had rubies and emeralds encrusted on it, with some language written on it, from the looks of it. Was Ben after it? If he was, then I had to make sure I got it first.

Ben glanced at me, and followed me gaze to the cup. He smiled. "Oh, you want the Um Lugar a Outro." He said, pronouncing that word in a heavy, thick accent. Kai looked at him, before the penny dropped.

"From one place to another? Is that cup a teleporter?" asked Kai, pointing at the cup. Ben smiled at it, and picked it up. I put my hands over my head, knowing that whenever someone takes an artifact from its location, the place is explode and crumple.

Ben chuckled, and tossed the cup to me, and I caught it. He waved to me annoyingly, and I mocked him back. "See ya." He said, before chanting some words in Portuguese (see, Hilary! I do pay attention in class!).

The cup in my hands started glowing a white and gray colour. I stared at it, entranced and mesmerized by its shine. _What…what's happening…_ I thought, as the others stood behind and beside me, also stuck watching the cup.

Suddenly, the cup glowed intensely, and Ben laughed, before yelling out "_Desapareça!" _.

And all went black.

**Hilary**

"What do you mean I can't go home!" I exclaimed angrily. I can't believe this. I refuse to. I have to find a way home. I can't just spend my whole life here! I want a career, and finish school, get married, have kids…

Well, you know what I mean.

Ramiro chuckled softly, and my anger went higher. How can I trust this guy, anyway? I can't even see him. He could be Ben, for all I know.

"_You cannot leave until you fight the Battle of the Beats."_ He stated, and I calmed down.

"So, all I have to do is fight this battle, and I can go home?" I asked the light. I tried to walk toward the light, but there was a shield blocking me from going.

"_If you wish." _He replied. What does that mean? Of course I want to go home! I want to see mom, dad, my neighbours, Tyson…

"Um…Ramiro, can I ask one more question?" I asked timidly. I need to ask this. It's more important than anything right now. He stayed silent, and I knew that he wanted me to continue.

"…How is Tyson doing?" I said quietly, afraid someone might hear, which is kind of dumb, because the person I'm asking about is miles away.

"_He is close by. Goodbye, young warrior."_ Ramiro said, the light getting stronger by every letter. "Wait, Ramiro! I still need to ask more!"

"Miss Hilary, you are outside! Ramiro cannot hear you silly!" exclaimed Mirari's voice. I looked around anxiously. I have more questions to ask! And is Tyson really close to me?

"Zorion, what is the Battle of the Beasts?" I asked him. Mirari and Zorion's faces went blank for a bit, before Zorion sighed. "It is a day where the bad and good is released from the spot, and a battle will happen. It is said that strangers will appear from an unknown land and fight for the good." He explained. _Strangers?_ I thought, as we walked down the steep hill again. It was morning now, and the sun was rising before us. _From an unknown land? That probably means me, but strangers is plural…is Tyson and the others here as well?_

**Bladebreakers**

I woke up in a bed made of fur. I sneezed. Ugh…I was always allergic to fur (A/N: So am I! I sneeze just thinking about it). I looked around and saw Ray, Max, and Kenny asleep in their fur beds. Kai was already awake, looking around the room.

The room had fur pelts decorated on the walls, and there were scrolls lying everywhere. It was even messier than my room, in fact. "Kai, where are we?" I asked groggily. My mouth was thirsty, and I was fighting to keep my eyes open.

"I don't know." Kai said after a while. _Good, he's as confused as I am,_ I thought evilly, _now he can't say that I'm a clueless idiot._

Ray was the next one awake, then Max, then Kenny. They had all asked where the heck we were, and we still didn't have a clue.

I had questions running through my head: _Where were we? Who brought us here? Are they friend or foe? Where did Ben and that cup go?_

Is Hilary here, too?

After a while, there was a knock at the door. An old lady came inside the door, with a large tray of soup bowls in her hands. My stomach grumbled loudly, and everyone sweat dropped.

"You're hungry, aren't you?" asked the old lady, entering the room fully, and setting the bowl on the floor. We all grabbed our bowls and started eating. It was so tasty, and it made me feel healthier. 

"How did we get here?" I asked, my mouth stuffed with bread and soup.

The lady laughed. "I found you in the forest outside my house. You weren't badly injured, but you were all unconscious." She said, and I remembered everything, Ben, the pictures, Ying and Yang.

"I'm Max; this is Ray, Kenny, Kai, and Tyson." Max introduced, pointing to each of us. We all said hi to her, except for Kai. He was playing defence, as usual. He was seated in the corner, listening to our conversation and eating his food in piece. He thinks he's all that, it's so annoying.

"I am Yelena. Welcome to the Land of the Beasts," Yelena said happily, "You are all welcome to live with either me or Zorion, the young man down the heart of the village. Have you come here for business?" she asked us.

I scratched the back of my head nervously and laughed slightly. "We're looking for someone, Hilary. She's this tall, brown hair, brown eyes, and very bossy." I said, getting up to describe these attributes. Yelena laughed for a bit, before the penny dropped.

"Oh, you mean Miss Hilary?" she said curiously. My eyes widened, and my jaw dropped.

"Hilary is here?" Asked Kai gruffly, coming out from his corner.

"Oh yes, child. But she is off on a journey with Zorion and won't be back until later." She said, as we gave her our empty soup bowls. She left the room, leaving us to our thoughts.

_Hilary is here? _

**That's all for chapter 9! Yeah, we've come this far, I'm so proud! I have some new ideas for new stories, so if you wanna check 'em out, go to my profile.**

Oh, and the song I like this week is "Over my Head" by The Fray. It's a sing able, nice song, and I'm in love with it this week.

**  
Kendo Baby**

**PS: Nobody told me what they thought Promiscuous means! Come on, people! Get to researching!**


	10. Unexpected Surprise

**What up, fanfiction-ers! Kendo here again, and let me just tell you about the joy of reading. People always say, "I hate reading, its so boring and stuff", and you've probably heard that. But, you should tell them that they have to find a book that they like. Personally, I like the teen authors like Meg Cabot, and books like Avalon High and manga. I strongly recommend Meg Cabot books, since she's really good at making books for teens, and adults, too.**

**  
Chapter 10: Training **

My legs are sore, my abdomen hurts and I am not getting out of bed. Nothing can get me out. Not after that long journey up and down the hill of Ramiro. No wonder everybody is confused around here. They are too lazy to climb that damn hill!

But…I got some good info from Ramiro. Now I know that I can't get home unless I fight in this battle of Beasts, or whatever. Does he actually want me to believe that? I have my own life, one that includes beating Ben up to a pulp.

And, I also know that my beyblade is: a) the spot where good and bad is sealed and b) referred to The Blade. Ben said something about it…

"_I will make sure you do what the Blade has intended for you to do" _is what he said. What does my beyblade want me to do, battle or something? Everyone knows I can't battle at all! I always lose when I play Tyson's stupid video games.

_Tyson…are you here too? I wonder if you're looking for me. I doubt it though, after the way I treated you. Stupid Ben, I was so caught up in his act…_

I sighed dejectedly, and got up from the bed. '_No use for me staying in here,'_ I thought. Besides, I have a training lesson with Marques today.

"Miss Hilary! Get your rump down here and let's start training!" yelled Marques from outside. What's good about this place is that everyone is trustworthy. It's like they don't know the meaning of lying, hypocrisy, and all that bad stuff. Everybody is friends with one another.

But, some people, like Marques, use that as an excuse to get certain people, like me, to train a little too early.

"I'm coming!" I called back to him, throwing on my beaded shirt and a woolen skirt Yelena made to be used as my fighting clothes. I ran down the hall, half running and half pulling my skirt on. Zorion came by with an amused look, and I half smiled at him. I think he was heading out to see Aitana. He said when we were walking from Ramiro's castle that he wanted to ask her to marry him. I was quite shocked, because back in Japan, you had to have been dating for at least a year, but Zorion assured me that they loved each other passionately, and that Aitana was expecting the proposal.

When I got to Marques outside, he was already dressed for battle (or at least, practice battle) with his long gray hair tied back in a ponytail (he keeps on insisting that this kind of fashion is _manly_) and his weapons prepared.

"You're late." He said when I approached him. How can such an old man be so tough and bitter? I mean, he said to me that he faced some hardships that made him so edgy, but c'mon?

I crossed my hands over my chest before saying, "I am not. You're just too early." Marques rolled his eyes at me, which means that I've got a lot of attitude in his books.

"Follow me." He said gruffly, turning his back to me, and heading into the forest near Yelena's house. I noticed that there were visitors at her house, since there were 5 pairs of shoes outside her door. I stop walking and look at them. They look somewhat familiar….

"Oi, woman!" he called from in front of me "pick up the pace!" I groaned inwardly, forgetting about the shoes. I run after his bellowing. His calls lead me to a wide, open meadow with cows eating grass, and one big tree in the middle. I stared at it in awe. Its green leaves against the light blue sly made it look so beautiful.

"Here." Marques said, throwing a bunch of weapons at my feet. I looked down at them, and jumped slightly. He smirked at my fear and rolled his eyes. "Don't go all feminine on me, girl."

I bent down and looked at each one of them. There were a couple of swords, made of metal and silver, but one caught my eye. It was a gold sword, with jewels encrusted in it, and there was a gold shield to match.

I smiled widely and picked up the sword. "This is the one!" I exclaimed happily, swinging the sword, imagining I was fighting some sort of monster. Marques shook his head disapprovingly, and muttered under his breath that I was very feminine. I replied to him that I'm the one with the sword and I can easily hit him with it.

"You can't even use it, which is why I'm here." Marques said proudly, hitting his chest. He picked up a bow and arrow and tossed it to me. I had to drop the sword to catch it.

"Aim for the target on the tree." He said, pointing to the tree. There was a red and white target attached on the tree. I think I was aiming for the black dot in the middle.

I put the arrow on the bow strings, and pulled back. _Ok Hilary, you can do this. If Marques says you can, then you can._

I aimed for the black dot, and pulled the strings a bit harder. _Hit the mark!_ I cried inwardly, releasing the strings, and watching the arrow fly.

"Yes!" I cried happily, once the arrow landed in the red area outside the black dot. "Not bad for a beginner!"

Marques sighed, before pointing to the tree. "Sure, for a beginner. But if that was a beast, you'd be dead already." He said gruffly, taking the bow from me. He got an arrow, pulled the strings, and let it go, his face not showing any emotion when it hit the black dot.

_Killjoy, _I thought angrily, narrowing my eyes at him, _but… I guess I have to deal, since I'm supposed to fight in the war to go back home._

Marques smirked at me, before saying, "If evil glares were a weapon, I wouldn't even need to train you."

I smiled at him, before taking back the bow. "I can get this before nightfall, don't worry!" I said, my eyes still narrowed slightly. Who does Marques think he is; some sexist warrior? Oh wait, he is.

Marques scoffed at me. "We'll see. You practice; I have to go see Yelena for some medicinal herbs. You'll need to be in tip top shape for the war." He said proudly.

"Marques, when does the war start?" I asked him curiously. Zorion said it begins when strangers arrive, but I'm the only one here. But when these other people come, how do you know when it starts?

"I'm not a fortune teller, woman! You'd have to go see Aitana for that. Now, get back to work!" he said, before turning away from me and walking out of the meadow.

I growled slightly, and turned my attention back to the tree. I might as well get the hang of this.

_I just hope I have time._

**Bladebreakers**

"Can we go now?" I ask impatiently, sitting on the floor with the others. We've been here for ages and I just want to go out and look for Hilary. She should be back from this 'journey' she was on, right? And, I'm going out of my mind sitting in this dumb house.

"Yelena says that we have to wait here. She's expecting someone, and she doesn't want us going alone outside." Kenny replied, toying with his laptop. It hasn't been working ever since we arrived. Personally, I'm glad. I really don't need Dizzi's rude remarks right now.

"I wonder who she's expecting, anyway." I said thoughtfully, taking off my hat and scratching my head in thought. Maybe Hilary's coming…

"She said that some old man is coming." Max said, sitting beside Ray against the wall. Oh, well, then I don't care. Some old man isn't going to change anything going on in my life right now.

"Marques how are you?" I heard Yelena say from outside the room. Kenny, Ray, Max and I put our ears against the door, hoping to try to catch the conversation.

"I'm okay, if you think training that Hilary girl is ok. She has such an attitude," The man named Marques said impatiently, "do you have the herbs I wanted?"

_Wait a sec…that guy is training Hilary? _I thought. _I have to talk to him!_

I push open the door (I knocked the others down, oops) and run into the hall. Yelena noticed me surprised, and Marques just stared at me blankly.

"Are…you training Hilary?" I ask, panting. Man, these halls are long. No wonder they don't have stairs.

"Who are you?" Marques asked me bitterly.

"Doesn't matter, but where is she? Where is Hilary?" I ask, losing my patience. Seriously, this dude is getting on my nerves.

"Outside, but don't disturb her. She's training." He says, but I didn't listen, since I was already out the door.

**Hilary**

I walked over to the tree and slumped against it. My arms felt sore, as I removed all the arrows from the black dot and let them fall to the ground. It was now nightfall, and just like I promised to Marques, I had done it. I finally mastered the bow and arrow technique.

I sank to my knees, and leaned against the tree bark. My beyblade fell on the ground, and I put my fists over it. I wonder, if I never got this beyblade through the mail, what would I be doing now?

I chucked, _I'd probably be bossing Tyson around, and cheering on the team when they would be in tournaments._

I sighed slightly, and leaned my head against the tree. _I wonder who gave me this blade, anyway. I would have had a lot less trouble if I never even found it._

I lifted myself up and dusted myself off. No use dwelling in the past, like Tyson always told me. Besides, I wanted to get home to ask Zorion how it went. You know, him and Aitana would make a great couple. They always look at each other fondly, and Aitana obviously hates it when I'm with him and…

"Hilary!" I heard someone call from the other side of the meadow. Stupid Marques, probably thinking that I never hit the black dot. Well, wait until I see his face when I tell him…

My breath staggered and my legs felt numb when I saw who called my name. His breath was labored, his hair limp. Covered in sweat and was calling me was none other than…

Tyson.

**Well, that's all! I'm so happy Tyson found Hilary! I really missed them, and I'm thinking of making a little fluffy chapter next. Not kissing yet, more like cute hugs and words and stuff.**

**  
Oh, and my favorite song now is 'Unfaithful' by Rihanna. It's about a girl that loves her bf, but she always cheats on him, don't ask me why though.**

**Kendo Baby**

**  
PS: Review! )**


	11. Whole Again

**What up, people! I might not update in a while, because my dad grounded me, on the most unfair terms ever! I got all 80s on my report card, except in French, Religion class, and Computers (I got Bs on those), and my dad flips! Seriously, he expects me to get 100 on everything! That's just plain insanity right there.**

Well, whatever. I'm mad right now, so let's get on with it.

**PS: I just found out that this fic has 2014 hits on it, so for all you non-reviewers out there, start reviewing! Thanks to all of you who reviewed!**

**Chapter 11: Whole Again**

My breath staggered and my legs felt numb when I saw who called my name. His breath was labored, his hair limp. Covered in sweat and was calling me was none other than…

It was Tyson.

"Hilary, is that you?" he whispered, the light breeze carrying his words to me. I gulped my throat dry. How did he…when did he get here…?

"Tyson…how…I mean, when…" my voice had staggered and no words could form anymore. Just seeing him here….I can't believe it!

My feet moved, and my legs were taking me to him, little by little. It was all sub-conscious, and it was like I had no control over what my body wanted. I wanted to be near him…

"Tyson!" I exclaimed happily, jumping into his arms when I was close enough to him. He grinned stupidly when I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Don't do that again, Hil." He said lightly, as his arms went to my back. I chuckled slightly. He really needed to catch up on what was going on.

"Tyson…I don't think I can help it anymore." I said, and he pulled away from the embrace to stare me intently in the eye. "What do you mean by that?" he asked. By his tone, he was getting impatient.

So, I told him. I told him about The Blade, the journey to Ramiro, the Battle of the Beasts, and the good and bad sealed in my beyblade. Tyson listened carefully, frowning at all the bad parts, which was basically everything.

"So…when does this battle start?" Tyson asked, scratching his head. I laughed at that. He was so confused!

"When strangers from another land come." I said. He thought a bit, crossing and uncrossing his legs, before he got it. "US!" he exclaimed. I nodded, sitting on the ground.

"Which is the exact reason why we're all here." I said to him, before yawning. Man, all that training is so exhausting! It was even worse than beyblading.

Tyson grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet. I blinked up at him in confusion, before he said "Come on, the others would want to see you too."

My eyes widened happily as I grinned. _They are all here! _I thought excitedly, as we walked through the meadow, heading into the village. _But…I still have to say something to Tyson…_

"Tyson?" I said anxiously. He looked down at me, "Yeah?"

I played with my hands nervously and kicked some grass. "Well, the thing is…I'm sorry. You know, with the thing about Ben. The date I had with him? Yeah, um…" I babbled nervously. He laughed, and grinned sheepishly. "I know, Hil. You're saying that you shouldn't have trusted him, and I was right…"

I slapped him playfully on his arm. "Not really, no. Um…I just wanted to say, that I don't want you to stay out of my life." I muttered, hoping he wouldn't and would catch that. He looked at me for a bit, before putting his arm over my shoulder.

"So, I can meddle and annoy you as much as I want?" he asked silly. I groaned and slapped my forehead. "Obviously not." I replied. Jeez, when you try to be reasonable to Tyson, he just throws it back at ya!

_But…_I glanced up at Tyson, and entangled my fingers in his. Red settled on our faces, and we chuckled to ourselves. _I wouldn't have it any other way._

**Tyson**

After walking quite a bit, we finally arrived at Yelena's house again. Hilary smiled and gave Yelena a hug when she saw her, and I grabbed her back, and dragged her into the house. The others would want to see her first, and, I didn't want her to get **too** attached here. After all, we wouldn't be staying.

"In here." I said. I knocked on the door, and called in. "Me and Hilary are coming in." I said, before opening the door. Hilary blushed a little, and followed me inside the room. I don't think she had this much attention before. But, I must admit, she looks a bit cute blushing.

"Hilary!" Max called, launching himself at the brunette. She smiled, and gave him a huge bear hug. I stepped back, and watched everyone greet her.

"Hey, Kenny." She said, bending down and planting a kiss on Kenny's forehead. He blushed a bit, and adjusted his goggles perched on his head. "Hi, Hilary. Great to have you back." He babbled, walking back to let Ray hug her also.

"Hil, we were so worried." Ray said, and she smiled lightly. "Sorry about that." She finally said, releasing him from the embrace.

Kai stood behind Ray, and when Ray stepped aside, Hilary was shocked to see him. They stared at each other for a bit, before Kai held out his hand. His head was turned away, but he had a twinkle in his eye everyone else probably saw.

Hilary smiled lightly, and put her hand in his. I twitched a bit, but I assured myself that they don't feel **that way** for each other. Kai thinks of her as a little sister.

"Oh, whatever." Said Kai frustrated, before pulling her hand toward him, making her come forward, and he gave her a small hug. I noticed Hilary had a flush on her cheeks and a very shocked reaction. She patted him on the back awkwardly, then let go.

"So…I better get home." She said, grinning at everyone. I blinked a few times. "What, you don't stay here?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "No, I stay at Zorion's house, a little bit over there. I'll introduce you tomorrow." She said, turning away.

"Wait, I'll walk you!" I cry, running after her. She waited for me a bit, and we walked out of Yelena's house. We walk in silence, unsure what we say next. I mean, it's not like we're strangers, but we've been apart for so long…

At last, we reach a small looking house, a bit bigger than Yelena's. I could hear a child laughing inside, and a man speaking. Wait…who is she staying with anyway?

"Well, I better go. See you tomorrow." she says hurriedly, putting a kiss on my cheek. She runs inside the house, probably because she knows I'll make a big deal of her staying with a dude.

_I'll ask her about it tomorrow, _I decide, shoving my hands in my pockets, and walking back to Yelena's place,

_I'm just happy that we're all whole again._

**That's all for chapter 11! I might not update soon enough, but I'll try! Oh, and the song I like right now is Move Along by the All-American Rejects. They rule!**

Kendo Baby


	12. To See Another Sunrise

**Nah, I don't feel like talking today. I'm too tired.**

**Chapter 12: To See Another Sunrise**

"Tell me everything!" Hilary said excitedly, hopping up and down on her seat. Zorion's blush deepened and he fidgeted with his hands. Mirari was outside, playing with her friends.

"Um, I asked her to marry me?" he said questionably, thinking for something else to say when Hilary frowned. "I asked her to be my wife and promise to cherish our love for each other forever?" he tried again, and sighed a relief when she grinned.

"Wow, to be in love…"she said dreamily with stars in her eyes. _But…I thought I was falling for Ben…obviously that didn't work out._

"What did Aitana say?" she asked, curiously filling her. It was only morning and she was already full of life and energy.

Zorion's face frowned, devastating the brunette. "She said that…we can get married, only if we survive the Battle of the Beasts." He said lightly. Hilary gasped slightly and stared wide eyed at Zorion. _Oh my god…_

"I knew that we all had to fight, but it never occurred to me that we might never see another sunrise again. I might lose you, or Mirari, or Aitana…" his voice trailed off, and she could see that he was struggling to hold back tears.

Hilary couldn't believe it. She might never live again if she does this. She might never see Max's smile, hear Kai's advice, listen to Kenny's data, chat mindlessly with Ray, or she wouldn't be able to be with Tyson anymore…

"No." she said under her breath. Zorion blinked at her and muttered a "What?"

"No, Zorion. We can't lose against Ben and the evil side. We just can't! The bad guys can never win! And we won't let them!" she exclaimed dramatically, grabbing Zorion's hand and lifting him to his feet. "What are you-?" asked Zorion curiously, as Hilary dragged him down the hall and out the door.

"We're all going to train."

Hilary, the Bladebreakers, Zorion, Mirari, and Aitana were lined up in a line, eager to begin training. Hilary had asked Marques to train all of them, and even though he was being stubborn at first, she had won him over with what she said was her cuteness, skills, and bribery keen-ness. The brunette stole a glance at Tyson, and she noticed him looking a bit evilly at Zorion. She had told him that she and Zorion were living together, and as usual, he got a bit angry and started jumping to conclusions. She thought it was quite pitiful, really.

"Well, Hilary, let me see your bow and arrow skills." Marques said, smirking evilly. Hilary smiled back at him, and got her bow and arrow skills. She faced the single tree with the target on it, and pointed her arrow at it. She pulled the strings back and let it go, and watched it fly right to the black dot.

"Whoa!" the others yelled, and Hilary smiled briefly, before she saw Marques' face. He was happy that she got it, but he looked worried about something….

"See? I told you I could do it!" she said to Marques, but he kept his expression unreadable. Hilary knew that there was something troubling him, and she was intent on finding out.

"Well, good for you, woman! At least you're good at something. But, we need to find other weapons for the others." Said Marques, pointing to the pile of weapons beside the shady tree. Tyson and the others ran excitedly to the tree, leaving Hilary and Marques alone.

"Marques, what is wrong with you today? You seem so…distracted." Hilary said, walking over to the man. He grumbled some curse words, and "Stupid perceptive woman."

"Yelena has gotten word from Ramiro that the evil is getting restless." He said to Hilary, and instantly she knew what he was saying. She got her blade from her pockets, and stared at it. _So…it's about to start…_

"Hilary, we must be prepared, and no moment must be lost. We have to keep training." Said Marques, gripping his fists, turning his peachy hands almost white.

As Marques went to round up the others, Hilary remembered what Zorion had said before. _"Aitana and I can only get married if we survive the Battle of the Beasts."_

The young brunette stared at all her friends, with joyful expressions etched on their faces. Tears came to her eyes at the thought of losing any of them. They were almost her family, all taking care of her and her taking care of them. She couldn't bear to let them take part in this battle, but she knew they had to.

"Hilary? What's wrong?" asked Tyson, popping in front of her. When she wasn't answering, he got worried, and then grinned evilly. He started knocking on her head, lightly, and then intensifying the strength he put into his fists.

"Tyson!" Hilary roared angrily, pounding him in the head. He winced slightly, and then laughter burst out of him. Hilary blinked a few times, and then she started laughing herself. Everyone was looking at her and Tyson strangely, but she didn't care. All that mattered was that the first time in a while, she was finally happy.

"Whoa! This place is so…" Hilary's voice trailed off by the beauty of the beach everyone was at. The whole village was here, relaxing. Yelena said that everyone wanted a break from worrying and training, and that they needed to unwind a bit.

"Yeah, it is." Zorion agreed, nodding his head knowingly. The sun was soon to set, and the colors reflecting on the water was mystifying and beautiful. It made Hilary seem like she was in a painting. Or, at least looking at one.

"Come on, let's have some fun!" Laughed Mirari, running towards the water with her friends and other children running behind her. Everyone was doing their own activity, Hilary noticed, Kai staring out into the water, Ray and Max playing with the kids in the water, Tyson drooling over the food, Yelena talking with Marques, and Zorion laughing it up with Aitana. Hilary sighed; it might be the last time everyone would be like this.

She started walking around the beach, letting the cool sand take over her bare feet. Life was so perfect here, why shouldn't she stay? Since the only way for her to get home is by fighting, she could refuse to fight, and then she could stay here.

No, she refused to do that. Just because she wouldn't fight, doesn't mean Ben would stop to consider her feelings. Besides, she decided, that would be selfish, to stay behind and watch everyone else get hurt in the battle.

She sighed, and kicked some sand. It was because of her beyblade, she thought, taking the Blade from out of her pocket. If she never got this, then she wouldn't have to fight, or see anyone get injured, or have ever had her heart broken by Ben. Even thought she didn't want to admit it, she was certain that she was falling for the handsome boy. He was so sweet, and seemed so innocent…

_Well, how naïve I was…_ she thought bitterly, dropping on her knees to pick at the sand. She poked at a beautiful seashell, with gold and pink outlines on it. She would take it and put it in her pocket, but she doubted that seashell would like to be taken to an unknown world in her clothing.

"Hilary?" said a voice behind her, easing her out of her miserable thoughts. She didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. "What are you doing here?" Tyson asked her, plopping on the sand beside her.

"I'm just thinking." She replied to him. They entered a bit of a silence, not an uncomfortable one, just one that said that each of them had their own thoughts, before Hilary spoke up.

"You know Aitana and Zorion are getting married, right?" she said for two reasons. One of the reasons was to ease Tyson's mind about her and Zorion.

"Really? Too bad for Kenny, he got a liking to her." He said, trying to act cool, but he had this dumb look of relief on his face that Hilary noticed instantly. She held back a giggle and an accusation, because she knew Tyson would feel uncomfortable.

"Yeah, but…" her voice trailed off, but when she looked up at Tyson, his interested ace told her to continue, "They aren't getting married until after the battle."

Tyson's face went from interested to interested and confused. She knew she had to go on. "Well, they don't know if they are going to survive. In fact, none of us do." She said sadly, looking out into the horizon. The sun had almost completely gone down, leaving a blue and purple outline of colors in the sky.

"Hilary, I-" Tyson had started, but Hilary had silenced him. "Tyson, I know this must sound stupid, but I never thought any of us would die from the battle up ahead. I never realized…" her throat choked on a sob, and tears fell from her cheeks, "that I…would lose you." She finally finished, and then cursed herself inside for saying such a mushy thing.

Tyson looked shocked for a moment, before processing the new information that she cared for him. He smiled lightly, his eyes half closing tenderly. He wiped the tears from her eyes, and looked at her intently.

"Hilary, none of us would die. None of us would because we have each other, and nobody can change that fact. We'll protect each other." Tyson said, making Hilary's heart leap a bit. She listened to his words, and kept them in her heart.

Hilary smiled softly, putting her head on Tyson's shoulder. He blushed, putting his hand over his head nervously. Even Hilary had a blush on her cheeks, but she didn't mind. Tyson was there for her, and even though she knew he couldn't say the exact words, she knew his actions were enough to tell her that he cared.

"Hilary?"

"Yeah?" she questioned dreamily.

"So…you don't have feelings for Zorion?" he asked her, pushing away from her a bit.

"Tyson?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

**Well, that's it. Ugh, it's like 11 am here, and I'm so tired…**

**The song of the chapter is Out of My Head by Mobile. Have no clue what it's about, but meh, I like it.**

**Kendo Baby**

**  
PS: Review!**


	13. Journey

**I went to see Pirates of the Caribbean 2, and trust me, it's worth it. The bets movie of the year! I recommend everyone to see it. I mean, Jack Sparrow was so funny, and the Jack/Elizabeth and Will/Elizabeth drama and romance was nuts. Who knew Elizabeth wanted Jack? Actually, I did, but whatever…**

**Chapter 13: Journey**

"Friends, family, residents, I've called this emergency meeting to state what a lot of us already know." Said Yelena, standing on a big wooden platform. Hilary sat on a chair behind her, with the other Bladebreakers. They seemed as confused as we did.

"The Battle of the Beasts is just around the corner. And, we have the proof of it behind me." She stated, waving a hand at the team. _We are here, the strangers from a distant land, _Hilary thought.

"As you all know, we need to free the good from the Blade before the battle, otherwise we are sure to perish in the battle." Finished Yelena, stepping back for Marques to come up.

"I will be taking Miss Hilary here to the mountains of Lady Querida, in the shrine of Xanti, where she will release the good from The Blade. We will be gone for a few nights, and when we return, we expect everyone to be ready and prepared for battle." He concluded, stepping back.

_What…_

Hilary marched up to Marques. "Where are we going?" she whispered-yelled, angry as heck. Nobody informed her of going anywhere, let alone freeing the good from her beyblade.

"I'll explain later." He whispered back, with just as much anger in his words. She narrowed her eyes at him, before heading back to her seat beside Tyson. He gave her a quizzical look, but she shrugged, letting him know she had no clue herself.

But she would find out.

* * *

"Pack your bags, woman! We're off at dawn." Said Marques, once the meeting was over. The Bladebreakers were located at Zorion's house, watching Hilary pack a fur bag Yelena made for her.

"What do you think I'm doing?" she asked sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Marques was getting a bit tense for her taste, and before she thought he was tough!

"Well, pack faster. We don't have all night." Replied Marques, making her sweat drop, before saying "Yeah, we have until DAWN!"

"C'mon, boys, let's keep training." Offered Marques gruffly. He had taken a liking to the Bladebreakers, especially Kai, who he says is a man of few words, but he gets his point across. Hilary couldn't agree more with that statement.

When the door slammed, she assumed that everyone left and she practically jumped out of her skin when she heard Tyson's voice behind her.

"Hilary, are you actually planning on going?" asked the young beyblader. Hilary sighed. Ever since the 'incident' he would call it, he's been a bit too overprotective of her. He practically wouldn't even let her go to the washroom alone!

"Of course, it's not like I have a choice though. I'm the one who has to free the good from my beyblade before the battle." She explained to him, but she didn't expect him to get it, after all, it was Tyson she was talking to.

Still, he managed to surprise her in more ways than one. "Then I'm coming." He stated simply, and Hilary had to force herself not to smack him upside the head.

"Tyson, I'm not a baby, I can take care of myself, you don't have to come." She said calmly, packing her bow and arrows in her bag beside her cell phone, and although it doesn't work, she thought that maybe it could scare off wild animals. Maybe is the key word.

"I know that, but I want to come." He replied immaturely, like a baby wanting a lollipop. Hilary closed her bag shut, and stood up, preparing for a fight with him.

"Stop, ok? Just stop. Stop thinking that some girl that can't defend herself, and needs someone else to protect her!" she yelled angrily, standing close to him. She noticed that he was clenching his fists, but she didn't care, she just continued. "Ever since the Ben incident, you've been following me like an invalid! I don't need someone to protect me!"

Tyson looked angrier after every sentence she said. "Hilary, stop! I know you don't need protecting, but I _want_ to! I…I was out of my mind when you disappeared." He said sincerely, shocking Hilary. Tyson had never said anything that…lovely, before.

"We went all the way to Portugal for you, and I…don't want to lose you again." He concluded. Hilary let go of her breath, completely unaware that she was holding it in the first place. She smiled softly, and put her arms around his waist lightly, then squeezed a bit more.

He blushed lightly, partly on what he said to her and her actions. _What did I just say…_he thought, afraid he said something embarrassing like the fact he had a slight crush on her. Well, not slightly, his brain reminded him, his crush on her was actually pretty big.

But, when he looked down in her ruby eyes, he knew exactly why he liked her in the first place.

* * *

"Ok, which way do we go?" Tyson asked impatiently, once the team of Marques, Tyson. Hilary and Mirari (she had blackmailed Marques in some way Hilary was sure she was going to find out) reached a fork in the road. They were able to see the mountain of Lady Querida by now, but Marques had informed them not to get their hopes up; that the mountains were pretty big and far, and we won't reach them until tomorrow afternoon, if we go quickly enough.

Mirari and Hilary looked from each side, and the girls had trouble to decide which way. One had a sign that said BEWARE OF BEARS and another had BEWARE OF ANYTHING.

"I say we just go off the path and go straight through." Said Marques impatiently, his arms crossed over his chest, a move that Kai would be proud of.

"No way! Let's go through the Anything path. We can meet cool things like giant meatball sandwiches or millions of donuts!" exclaimed Tyson happily, pointing to the path on the left.

"Yeah, and we can meet things like evil unicorns and herbivores that eat people." Hilary said angrily. Seriously, she thought, these people are crazy. "Listen guys, Yelena said to follow the path, and the closest way to the mountains from here is the Anything path. So, let's stay out of 'anything's' way, and make our way to Xanti." She explained, turning to everyone. Mirari was up to it, and so was Tyson. Marques just grumbled something along the lines of "Why did she have to come?", but followed anyway.

"Marques, don't be a pain." Said Hilary, rolling her eyes. She noticed that she was getting into more fights with him than Tyson lately, which was kind of weird.

"Well, you stop being such a…bloody woman." He replied, getting agreements from Tyson, before she narrowed his eyes at him and he stopped.

"I am a woman, idiot!"

"And I am a…pain."

"You just made fun of yourself!"

"Guys…"

"I can do whatever I want!"

"Guys…"

"Then why don't you want to shut up?"

"GUYS!"

"What!" cried Hilary and Marques in unison at Mirari. She was staring at something high into the sky, and it took a second for the two angry people to figure it out, until Tyson yelled:

"FLYING FISH!"

**Let me translate a couple things:**

**Querida: Beloved**

**Xanti: St. James**

**There we go. Um…yeah, the flying fish was random I know, but I felt like I needed some humor in here, am I right? And for all y'all who wanted a longer chapter, I hope this was nice and long enough for ya! The song of the chapter is _Me and U_ by Cassie. I love that song! Please review! **

Kendo Baby


	14. With You

**What's up everyone! I know, there was been some confusion about the whole flying fish thing, but c'mon, they are in the Path of Anything, so, anything can happen. OBVIOUSLY! Also, they needed something to eat, and I wanted to be creative with the anything theme.**

**Chapter 14: With You**

"FLYING FISH!" yelled Tyson, pointing to a black dot in the sky. Sure enough, when Hilary squinted her eyes and looked carefully at the thing, she saw wings attached to a scaly, wiggly body. Her eyes widened in horror as it came closer every time it flapped its wings. _Oh my…_

"Hilary, get your rump in the game! We have a fish to catch!" yelled Marques excitedly. She looked to the others and noticed that they had their weapons already out and ready. She took her bow and arrows out of the bag and prepared hers.

"On my mark, we attack! One, two, and th-" Marques shouted, but got interrupted by the fish…squirting water from its mouth?

"EWWWWWWWWW! Fish goop!" Exclaimed Mirari disgustedly. The whole team was exposed to the nasty fish water saliva type stuff. _What the heck is going on…?_ Hilary thought nervously_. If flying fish were here, then there must be even bigger things on its way…_

"Guys…I think we should get out of here…" said Hilary nervously, looking around the area. They had barely made it deep in the path, and they were already fighting.

"Hilary's right. And even if we do see a giant meatball sandwich, it'll probably want to eat us first!" said Tyson, walking over to Marques, who was still in the mood for a fight.

He sighed exasperatedly. "We ain't running nowhere." He stated simply, suddenly charging toward the fish with his spiked boomerang. He threw it at the beast, making Hilary turn away and cover her eyes. She was always an animal lover, even if it was a flying fish.

"See? No harm, no foul. Let's keep on moving." Said Marques, trying to ease their troubles. But, fishes don't really swim-or fly-alone…

"But…if there is one fish around here, then that must mean that…" Hilary started, but was cut short by Mirari's scream. They all turned around, to see that a bunch of fish was coming.

"The school!" yelled Marques, finally understanding the team's need to run for their lives. Tyson looked scared for a minute, before muttering, "I thought he meant _real_ school."

"Run in there!" Hilary exclaimed, pointing to a deep, dark looking forest. Usually, Hilary would never enter one of these typed of forests-actually, she wouldn't enter one at all- but she had no choice. She would rather be in there, than out here anyways.

Hilary ran, blinded by sheer fear. She ran, ran, and ran; unaware that she wasn't with her teammates anymore. All she was concerned about was running away from the flying fish. Wait until she told the girls about this!

Finally, she came to a stop at a clearing in the middle of the forest. She bended over, supporting herself by putting her hands on her knees, and tried to calm her racing heart. She never ran that fast before, let alone being attacked by fish of any kind.

"Guys, we did it!" she said happily, turning back to her not there friends. Her eyes widened in fear, looking around desperately for her friends. She couldn't do all this by herself! She needed the rest of them to lean on!

_I guess Tyson does really need to protect me,_ she thought sadly, remembering what he told her before. _I know you don't need protecting, but I-I want to!_ He had told her sincerely. It made her blush just thinking about it.

She sighed, and picked up her bag that fell to the ground. _Might as well head to the mountain_ she thought tiredly. She started to walk, keeping close to the trees. She didn't want to be seen by those weird flying fish.

She started thinking about random things, like her friends back at school. Did they know where they were? Were they worried? Did everyone know that the world famous Bladebreakers were gone? Practically missing off the face of the earth? Did her parents even know they were gone?

_Probably not, they're never around,_ she thought miserably. _Maybe nobody cares about where I am. I'm just the person who follows the team around like some sad, pathetic groupie. I-_

A sound from somewhere in the bushes interrupted the girl's train of thought. She jumped away from the trees, and got out her bow and arrows with shaky, nervous fingers. She pulled the strings on her bow, and pointed the arrow at where the bush, which was now moving-like someone was inside.

"HILARY!" the person in the bush yelled, leaping out. Hilary screamed, and released the arrow, and closed her eyes. The person cried and she heard a thump to the ground. She opened her eyes and saw Tyson crouched on the forest floor, with the released arrow pinned to a tree.

"Tyson?"

"So…where are Mirari and Marques?" asked Hilary, breaking the silence between the two teens. They were sitting on both sides of the fire Tyson and Hilary had made, trying to get warm.

"I don't know, I was separated from them, too." He replied slightly, mesmerized by the color and glow of the fire. Hilary knew that he didn't want to do any talking right now.

Another silence entered the scene, and Hilary didn't like it. It was so…uncomfortable, and it showed how far they've become from each other. They didn't fight as much as they used to, like they were total strangers who were merely being polite. It was as though she was losing Tyson's friendship forever. But, she wasn't about to let that happen.

"Hey, wanna have a beybattle?" Hilary asked, smirking devilishly. Tyson looked at her confusedly, until he grinned stupidly. "I wanna see if I can beat the world champion at his own game."

Tyson smirked as well. "You know you can't, but I know you're stubborn, so I'll give you a chance." He said, emphasizing the word _chance._ They got up from their spot, and walked away from the fire, but close enough that they could be able to see their beyblades battle.

_Luckily I packed my gear._ Hilary thought happily, taking out her gear and setting it up. She looked up at Tyson, and he smiled back; he was already geared up.

"Three…" Hilary said, starting them off…

"Two…" continued Tyson, getting the hang of it

"One…" they said in unison under their breath, before saying loudly:

"Let it rip!" they cried together, and their beyblades were off, already attacking each other. Hilary's Dragao smashed into Dragoon, and it staggered a bit, completely unaware Hilary's blade would be so forward. Tyson also looked surprised, until he smiled slightly, and regained his composure.

"Hil, as much as you try, you can't beat the world champ." He stated seriously, but his eyes were dancing with excitement and fun. Hilary grinned at his comment, before saying in reply, "We'll see about that!"

Dragoon was smashing into Dragao, the impact sending Dragao back into a tree, while Dragoon kept hitting and attacking it. Hilary bit her lip and focused on the game. _I got to think of a way out of this…otherwise I'm toast! The tree will stop my beyblade; if only it were cut down…_

Suddenly, it dawned on Hilary. Beyblades could do just that! _If Dragao sliced through that tree, then the tree would fall on or near Dragoon and while Dragoon was off guard…_

Tyson saw Hilary's smile creep up on her face. "Why so happy when you're about to lose?" he asked, slightly confused.

"You're going down! Dragao, slice through that tree!" she exclaimed. Tyson waited in anticipation, watching all of Hilary's moves. _No way am I about to let Hilary win…even though she does look kinda cute beyblading…_Tyson shook his head, once he realized what he was thinking, all the while a blush appeared on his cheeks, visible to Hilary's eyes.

Dragao pushed Dragoon back with as much force as Hilary could muster, and it went behind the tree, and started to attack it. Soon, the beyblade's edges sank through the bark, and the tree started to topple over. _Oh no…_ Tyson thought, anxiously hacking his brain to think of any way out of this. His ego would never live it down if he knew that Hilary, a complete amateur, beat him, the world champion.

"Dragoon, run!" he called out, watching the tree fall toward Dragoon. It sped out before the tree could fall on it, and he sighed with relief. _It's all cake from here,_ he thought, gazing at Hilary with an amused expression. "Nice try!" he said. _Wait…where is Hilary's blade…_

"I'm coming at cha!" Hilary said, as Dragao speed to Dragoon at top speed. Tyson looked scared for a bit, until he noticed Dragao losing power, little by little.

"Wha…" she started, but was at a loss of words when Dragao stopped spinning. Hilary ran up to it and picked it up, checking it out for any scratches, dents, or maybe a power failure?

"See? I'm still the champ!" Tyson yelled happily, pointing his thumb at himself. "I'm number one!"

When he saw Hilary on the floor, looking at Dragao sadly, his heart started to ache. _I didn't mean to do **that **to Hil…_

"Hil, you were great!" he said, standing in front of the crouched girl. She looked up at him sadly, with a spark of hope in her eyes.

"Really?' she asked softly, afraid Tyson was going to rub it in her face after she fell for his trick. But all he said was, "Totally! You were so awesome, especially with the tree move!" he said, making the brunette girl smile slightly. Tyson smiled back, until he saw her smile fade into a sad, pitiful smirk.

"Then why did I lose…" she started to say, but Tyson shushed her. "Hil, you just put too much power into it. When we get back to Japan, I'll teach you to control your power."

_Tyson is so sure that we're going to survive this. How…where does he get all this courage…_

Hilary, not wanting to start another conversation, simply said, "Okay."

_If we make out it all okay.

* * *

_

"Ugh, how much further?" Tyson complained. Hilary rolled her eyes. How could he be so full of energy, but he can't walk up a simple hill?

"Tyson, we would have been up this hill by now if you had just woken up earlier." Stated Hilary, reaching out to grab his hand. He grabbed it by instinct, and he pulled on it, using its force to pull him up to her level. She staggered, and held her ground. "Don't grab so hard, you're going to make me fall!" she cried, not really angry, but more playfully. He smiled, and pulled harder.

With one tug, Tyson pulled hard, and Hilary lost balance, falling on top of Tyson. He grunted, and they both fell down the hill, laughing and screaming and hooting with fun down the grassy hill. Hilary could only see a whirlwind of green grass and blue, cloudless sky as she tumble down with Tyson. _So dizzy…_she thought, closing her eyes. This was the reason why she stayed away from roller coasters and twirling roads.

When Hilary felt her world come to a haut, her ruby brown eyes fluttered open, and met dark indigo ones, wide with shock. Her body was being pressed down by a slightly muscled chest, and her legs were entangled with his. Red formed on both of their faced, as they saw themselves in each other's eyes. They felt themselves coming closer, and closer to each other's faces and Hilary eyes felt so heavy, until her brain registered what was happening, and she freaked.

"Tyson, I'm being squished." She groaned, unable to breath. Tyson, alarmed, scrambled off of her, allowing the girl to take a huge breath of air. Her breathing was ragged and short, her hair limp from the fall. Tyson's hat had been abandoned at the top of the hill, his hair all messy, sitting on the top of his head.

"Sorry." He apologized, scratching his head. They both reached in their pockets, and sighed in relief when they were reassured that they're blades were still tucked away in their clothes. A light pink blush was still visible on their cheeks, and they just wondered, _what that was for…_

Tyson was the one who broke the silence. "We should get going; the mountain is just up ahead." Hilary nodded in agreement, and allowed Tyson to help her up to her wobbly feet. She kept his hand to hers, and they walked up the hill, hand in hand.

* * *

**Well, that's it for Chapter 14! The Song of the Chapter is With You by Jessica Simpson, and it's kind of appropriate, don't ya think? **

**I would like to thank Sakura-Moonlight, Jessica Broward, Waterbeautygoddess, sakura doll, Metal Heart-Ruby Fangs, beybladequeen89, Silverstar335, darkheart1992, Lioness of the Fire, dbzgtfan2004, tear-drowned –angel, Kat Angel 711, cloudstrife22793, RoseofSharon28, and heyguesswhatamgoingtohell, for reviewing my story, and for all you people who didn't, thanks for adding to my hit page! **

Kendo Baby

**PS: Review plz! XD**


	15. Beginnings of Desire

**Hey, everybody! Welcome back! Um…right now I feel kind of depressed, because the medical centre kicked me out because I didn't come regularly to get my shots…which are unfair! Who likes shots, anyways? And, I'm having a bit of a writer's block, so be nice and some ideas for this story and the next one would be appreciated.**

**Chapter 15: Beginnings of Desire**

"How many…animals are here anyway!" I screamed out of rage. From dawn today, Tyson and I have been chased by rabid unicorns, sweet-looking alligators that seemed to have a crush on Tyson, wild, giant hamsters, and just about everything you can think of that's random and totally unexpected and wrong. And, we just escaped with our life from an army of tiny deer. And trust me, they can scratch, bite, and Tyson thinks that they shoot lasers from their eyes.

"I…have no…idea." Panted Tyson, collapsing on the grass. We were supposed to be there by now, but because of these crazy animals, we always lost our way. And, when we are so close to the mountain, we get chased by aliens or something! I just don't understand it.

"God…we aren't even close to the mountain!" I complained angrily. Our food was almost finished, and besides that, we haven't even met up with Marques and Mirari. I missed Mirari's giggles, and Marques' cooking. I even missed the arguments Marques and I used to have.

I stretched out my legs and arms and joints, allowing the blood to circulate around my body. "Come on, even though we lost the path, we can follow the river I saw when we were being chased by those rabid unicorns." I suggested dejectedly.

I can't believe I've been stooped to this; trekking on unknown territory, with a boy who I semi-like, fighting an evil hottie. It reminded me of Charlie Brown-_I can't stand it, I just can't stand it, _he used to always say, before Charles Schulz died and Charlie Brown was cancelled.

We made it to the river, and we walked beside the running water. I kept my distance from the water, but I was pretty close as to feel its current. Tyson kept his distance from it, and stayed behind me.

"I knew we should have taken the other path." Sighed Tyson, picking up a rock and throwing it up in the air, before catching it again. I narrowed my eyes sinisterly at him.

_He's the one who wanted to take the Anything Path,_ I thought.

"Well, what about the _let's go to the Anything Path! There might be cool things like giant meatball sandwiches or millions of donuts!" _Hilary said, mocking and quoting what he said previously.

Tyson scowled, before saying, "Well, you've never listened to me before, so why start now." He said, his voice rising. Inside, Hilary smirked. She was just agitated enough for an argument.

"Exactly; this is the exact reason why nobody ever does. Listen to you, I mean." I said to him, feeling my voice rise as well. Tyson stared at me for a bit, and then angrily threw the rock in his hands out in the river.

"If it wasn't for the others listening to me, we wouldn't have found you." Tyson said, making Hilary gasp. It was as though he didn't want to have found her…

"Well, if you never came here, then we wouldn't need to go war at all." She replied.

"No, if you didn't date Ben, then we wouldn't even be here!"

"Don't bring **him** into this!"

"Why, are you afraid I'm right? You know I'm right, and I know it, so there!" Tyson yelled, followed by him blowing me a raspberry.

By now, we were nose to nose, and our faces were inches from each other. Tyson had come to me, coming closer, and closer…I felt myself instinctly moving back a couple of steps, right at the water's edge, with Tyson right in front of me.

"Admit it. You fall for any guy who makes a move. You're easy." Tyson breathed, gazing into my eyes. My heart was beating faster, and I wasn't even thinking about what he said; it was like my brain was on autopilot. His eyes were half closed, but I saw the emotion of raw desire in his eyes. The primal urge to protect.

"Am…not." I replied softly, looking, watching him slightly coming to me, his lips inches from my own…he was going to kiss me…I was sure of it….Did I want this? Yeah, my crush on Tyson has been existing since we had out first big fight over the blue paint in grade one, but I've been so used to it…

"Hil…I…do you…" Judging by Tyson's last statement, he must have seen the confusion on my face, or something. I knew what he was saying, but I didn't know what to say…

"Tyson…I-AHHH!" I moved back from him slightly, and I fell into the river. The current was strong, and I could feel Tyson calling me and telling me to swim. I used my front stroke move I learned in my swimming classes, but I couldn't fight against the current.

"Help…" I managed to say lightly, noticing that I had plunged underwater. My legs were entangled in something, and my arms were losing strength. _This is it, _I thought, _I'm dead. I won't be alive to see Zorion get married to Aitana, or defeat Ben, or get into university, or write a novel, or kiss Tyson…_

And my world went black.

* * *

Ugh, my head…my eyes fluttered open, and I could feel a fever coming on. My head seemed feverish, and a flush was visible on my cheeks.

"Tyson…" I groaned painfully, removing a large, woolen blanket from my body. When nobody answered me, I quickly sat up, ignoring the pain that action caused to my head. The cave I was in was cold and damp, but the fire near me kept me from freezing. I saw Tyson's and my clothes lying beside the fire, probably because they were wet.

_Wait a minute…_I looked down to see what I was wearing. I stared down in terror when I saw that I was only in my pink underwear and my black undershirt. Had Tyson undressed me, I thought, blushing furiously.

Tyson entered the cave with a bucket full of water. He stared at me, surprised I was awake, and was immediately at my side. "Hil…are you okay?" he asked me gently, looking at me directly in my eyes. I nodded, and then covered myself with the heavy blanket.

"Did you…" I started, but by his blushing face, I didn't have to finish that. Hm…a lot of blushing was going on around here…

"Well, um…you're clothes were…" Tyson babbled. I narrowed my eyes at him, and pulled the blanket closer to me. I knew he would never hurt me, but…

"Hilary…" he said softly, coming closer to me again. His hand was on my bare shoulder, making me shiver with anxiety. I wanted this, but then I don't, but I'm scared, yet happy and I don't even know anymore…

"I would never hurt you. You know that, right?" he asked me quietly, like someone was here besides us. I nodded yes, unable to speak. My throat had dried up, and my brain was on autopilot.

His face was so close to mine…I didn't even know what to do. His lips were carefully coming to mine, and I could feel his heart race, and skip a beat. My eyes were wide open, and his were half-closed, anxious with desire…

"Hil..."he breathed, and with that, my heart melted. My eyes fluttered closed, and I waited for him to say something else, completely unaware of what he was about to do...

But, my eyes shot open when I felt his lips on mine.

**That's all! The song today is I Knew I Loved You by Savage Garden. Oh, and check out my profile to tell me which of my stories I should create. I have some good ideas for new stories, and I need some feedback. And, review! **

Kendo Baby


	16. Mixed Emotions

**Welcome, welcome all! For all of you who like Ranma ½, Beyblade, and diaries, well, I have just made a new fic called Betrothed. I think it's pretty good, so check it out for me, kay?**

**Chapter 16: Mixed Emotions**

_Hil..."he breathed, and with that, my heart melted. My eyes fluttered closed, and I waited for him to say something else, completely unaware of what he was about to do..._

_But, my eyes shot open when I felt his lips on mine._

My eyes widened as Tyson pressed his lips to mine in a shocking kiss. My body was frozen, completely shocked by his actions. His hands were lightly dragging lazily down my bare shoulder. His lips were tender and sweet, firm but gentle, shy yet caring…

Just as I was relaxing into the kiss, Tyson pulled away instantly, and backed up a bit. His eyes were as surprised-looking as mine, and both of us were just staring at each other in utter surprise. Our blushes were visible, but hidden in the darkness, since the fire had gone out a while back.

I brought my hands to my lips instinctly. I mean, he kissed me….Tyson had kissed me! "Tyson, you…you just…" I couldn't say it. My mind was stuck, and I wasn't able to form words. I was in total meltdown mode, and I wanted…

For him to kiss me more.

But, before I could say anything, he turned to me, his eyes burning and his jaw clenched. "Just bug off, Hilary!" he exclaimed suddenly. How could he say something like that? He was the one who kissed me…

"Tyson, I-"

"Stop, Hilary! Ok, just quit what you're doing! Quit staying in my mind all the time! Quit making me worry about you! Just quit it!" he yelled angrily at me. My breath stopped in my throat; my voice gone hoarse. Was Tyson implying what I thought he was…?

Tyson turned away from me, angry and confused; I could see it in his eyes. I wanted to say something, anything, to make this all better. Sure, I liked that kiss, and sure, I liked him, but I don't want us to end up like this. It's either all or nothing. That's all I want.

"Tyson…do you think I didn't want that too?" I whispered softly, before slipping back fully in my blanket, and settled down. If he heard my whisper, he didn't show it. He just sat there, his back to me.

At least, that's all I saw before I fell asleep.

* * *

After waking up at dawn, and walking a long way without speaking to each other, we finally made it to the mountain of Lady Querida. 

Breaking the silence between us, I said, "I guess we have to climb it." I said, sighing lightly. We have done a lot of walking today, and I didn't feel like climbing a mountain.

Tyson didn't say anything, only nodded, and started to the hill. I stared at his back and followed him to the bottom of the hill.

As I climb, I realize that this hill isn't so big. In fact, it was pretty easy to climb. I mean, the rocks are pretty edgy, so I wedge my foot here and there, plus, Zorion had told me before I left that the Shrine of Xanti is a cave in the middle of the mountain. So, we didn't have to climb so far.

But, that didn't mean that the climb didn't make me tired. Heck, I was sweating, and panting slightly, and I was sure that Tyson was tired too, even though he didn't show it. In fact, he didn't even say anything to me.

Last night's… 'Events' really shook him up. What with the kiss and all. I just can't believe that he kissed me. Tyson Granger, the boy who hated my guys, who called me names, who always told me that I was too smart for my own good, had kissed me. And, I always knew that I had a crush on him, ever since we were kids, and I met him in the park.

"Tyson…are you mad?" I asked him, in between breaths. I carefully watched my steps, and watched where I put my hands, and stayed away from unstable rocks.

Tyson stayed silent for a few moments, before saying, "No. I'm not mad, Hil."

I snorted. "Then why are you giving me the cold shoulder?" I asked him. Again, he stayed quiet, before turning to me angrily.

I waited for him to say something, anything, but he turned away instantly. "You won't understand." He simply stated, and continued to climb higher.

I climbed faster, and reached his level. I looked at him and said, "How can you be mad at me for something **you **did?" I asked him, slightly angry. On the one hand, I was happy, more than happy, actually, that he kissed me, but on the other hand, I wouldn't want him to if we would end up like this!

"Hilary, the shrine is right there. We can talk later." He said, and with that, he climbed higher, leaving me with his words and former presence. I sighed dejectedly, and climbed higher.

I lifted myself up into the shrine floor-without the help of Tyson, by the way-, and stayed close to Tyson. He didn't mind, or if he did, he didn't say anything. The cave entrance was narrow, but I noticed the roof of the shrine enlarged deeper into the shrine.

"Stay close to me, okay?" Tyson commanded me firmly, taking hold of my hand. I blushed and said a soft "'Kay."

We walked in silence, our eyes and ears opened. My eyes were taken in by the pictures and drawings on the walls. There was one though…

My eyes were fixed on one picture; a picture of the ying and yang, but in between them, was a girl, who was being sucked into both the good and bad. Was that me…?

"Hil, c'mon and see this." Called Tyson from inside the cave. I took one more look at the picture, before running into the darkness.

After moments of running, I could see Tyson's silhouette in the distance. Instantly, I ran a little faster, before I finally got to his side. His gaze was fixed on something, and as I followed his gaze, my blood ran cold.

He was at the other side of the cave, and when he saw me, he smiled at me. "So, Hilary, you survived my attack." Ben said to me, smiling happily. Like he was happy to see me, which is sort of…not the way it's supposed to go.

My throat was dry, and I couldn't say anything to him. Here he was; the guy who toyed with my heart, only to try and kill me. Almost every night before I went to sleep, I would play out how I would destroy Ben for ruining my life. Sure, I had come to a place where people where loving and nice, but we're all to go to war soon. I might lose some of my closest friends, all because of him.

But, the truth is, I couldn't do it. I can't kill Ben. I think I loved him; and besides, I am afraid of him.

Tyson was all the while looking at me, and he knew what I was thinking. Immediately, he stepped in front of me, and said to Ben angrily, "Stay away from Hilary. Touch her and you die."

Ben chuckled, and glared at me. Even though Tyson was in front of me, I could still feel his intense stare at me. His cold, intense stare that he gave me before I fell in that giant black hole.

"Well, Hil, didn't you come here for a reason? Well, I'm not going to stop you. After all, I'm sure you'll all die anyway."

My head snapped up, and I moved away from Tyson's protection. "Shut up, Ben! We are going to kill you, so you better do that whole magic thing you do and leave." I snapped, placing my hands on my hips. Tyson was shocked at what I said, but soon recovered.

"Why don't you do release the good from your blade and see who'll die? You just put it in there." Ben explained, pointing to the right side of the cave. There was a picture of the ying and yang again, and inside each of them was a hole which, according to Zorion, is where you put the blade. If you wanted the good to be released, you put it into yang, the one with the light beating the dark, and vice versa.

I looked at Ben accusingly, and he shrugged his shoulders. _Why would he want to help me…? Should I trust him? I was naïve back then, but now…_

Slowly but steadily, I made my way to the picture. Tyson grabbed my hand, and when I looked back, he was staring at me with serious eyes. "Be careful." He told me, giving my hand a light squeeze. I smiled and nodded, before getting out of his hold on me, and continued walking.

"Why would you help me?" I asked Ben, once I was right in front of the picture. I took my blade from my pocket and carefully placed it in the hole.

For an instant, I saw something. It was a battlefield, the sky a bright red, and people laying dead on the ground. Then, I saw Ben, right it front of me, and I was back inside my head again.

"I like a challenge." He told me.

Suddenly, my head started to pound, my body like it was being crushed between the air and the ground. I screamed in agony, and sank to one knee, my hand resting on the wall for support. Tyson was at my side, saying something that was unclear to me, but I was sure he was worried.

I heard Ben laugh from the sidelines, and he said, "Have a nice journey." before yelling out "_Morra!" _

As soon as he said this, one final blast of pain made me scream again, until I felt myself collapse, and fall into nothingness.

* * *

**That's all for this chap! My song of the chapter is Since You've Been Gone by Theory of a Deadman. Ciao! Oh, and REVIEW!**

**Kendo Baby**


	17. Seeing Within

**Sorry for the long wait everyone! I don't own Beyblade, but I own Ramiro and every other OC in this fic. And, this fic doesn't criticize any religions or anything, and it doesn't talk about any religions in the first place.**

**Chapter 17: Seeing Within**

The first thing I saw when I woke up was light; blinding light. My eyes fluttered open, and the light shone into my eyes, making me close my eyes again, shielding myself from the harmful rays. _Am I dead…?_

I forced myself up and slapped my face a bit, and opened my eyes. All I could see was light, not really bright, but enough to make me want to go into hiding into a dark cave. Where the heck was I?

"Hello, child." Said a male voice from within the light. I couldn't see the person, but I knew exactly who it was.

"Ramiro, what are you doing here?" I asked the supreme judge of the Land of the Beasts. My active imagination went on me again. Maybe I was dead. Maybe everyone else was dead. Maybe I was back in Japan.

"This is my castle. Where else would I be?" laughed Ramiro. I could practically see his smile, although I've never seen him before…Wait a minute! I'm in Ramiro's castle? So that light I saw when I was at his castle before…I'm in there?

I didn't say anything to his response. I mean, I hardly know Ramiro, right? Besides, what happened to me?

"Why am I here? Is Tyson here?" I asked, fearful of the answer. I still couldn't see Ramiro, his presence covered in light.

"Child, you're almost **dead**."

**Tyson**

"Hilary, wake up! Hilary, get up, c'mon Hil!" I yelled into her lifeless body. She lay here, in my arms, and from the looks of it, I didn't think she was breathing…

My eyes shot up to Ben's amused face angrily. "What did you do to her!" I questioned him furiously, even though I knew he wouldn't give me a straight answer. And I was right.

"My, my, Tyson. I thought you didn't like her." Chuckled Ben, using his condescending tone. I felt a blush come to my face, but not out of embarrassment. It was the red of anger.

"Shut up!" I snapped at him, holding Hilary closer to me. "You have no idea what you're talking about!"

Ben only chuckled more to himself, which caused me to get more irritated. What is with him always laughing anyway? "I don't, do I? After all, I did see that little _kiss_ you gave her. Although it seems she likes the ones _I_ used to give her anyways."

What did he say…my anger rose within my chest, and I set Hilary down on the ground, before standing up defiantly. "She trusted you, and you almost killed her! Why do all this anyways?" I ask him. It's been a question that's been bugging me since the museum incident, and I was always too angry to ask him whenever he was near.

"It's my destiny to. Just like its Hilary destiny to fight me." He explained to me with slight annoyance in his voice. "But, I wish it wasn't like this. I love her, after all."

My fists clenched together, turning my knuckles almost white. How can he say that he loves her, when he was planning to kill her all along? Does Hilary love him still? The thought of her loving him made my heart feel like it was falling to my stomach.

Ben looked past me at Hilary, watching her with his twinkled, weird eyes of his. "She's dying, Tyson."

I snapped my eyes up at him and saw a slightly sad feature of his face, before it went expressionless. My voice seemed to be lost as his words went through my head. _She's dying, dying, dying…_

"Seems sad, doesn't it? We both loved her, and although I've basically won the war, I feel a sort of sadness…" Ben said, with a phony sadness. My eyes wandered to Hilary; her limp hair, her pale face, almost blue lips, and I completely lost it. I put her beyblade from the rocks into my pockets, shoving it in not too deep. I lifted her from her spot on the ground, and put her on my back.

Ben laughed at me, but I didn't care. She couldn't be dead. Not Hilary; the strongest person I knew, the bossiest, meanest, most helpful…"She isn't dead." I told Ben, before I ran out of the cave. I almost lost her, and I refuse to lose her again. I could deal with Ben later.

**Hilary**

"What do you mean I'm almost dead!" I yelled at Ramiro. Yeah, yelling at the supreme judge isn't great, but I think I could be excused just this once. I can't be dead! I still have so much to do!

"Indeed, child." Was all Ramiro said in response. I was about to ask him if he was kidding, but I decided against it. I highly doubt he isn't kidding around here.

"Well, what happened?" I asked. I am so sick of all this drama. Sure, it wasn't all that great when the others had all the action, but this is too much.

"While you were releasing the good from The Blade, Ben also let out the bad. And, you being an amateur, couldn't handle all the power." He explained to me. Me, an amateur? Well, have you ever let out good from a beyblade? Yeah, didn't think so.

I waited for Ramiro to talk some more, but he didn't say anything else. So, I asked him, "How do you get back?"

"Anytime, child. All you need is The Blade in your grasp." He told me. I smiled happily. Great! That's not so bad. I thought maybe he wanted me to fight some monster or something. Stranger things have happened, like flying fish for example.

"But," he continued, making me frown, "that boy has put it in his pocket. What are the chances of him putting in your hands randomly?"

Oh, no. My fate is in Tyson's hands! This can't get any worse! Of all the people I would have to put my faith in…

I was actually glad it was Tyson. I mean, he always wants to help me, even though Kai does get there first. But, it's the thought that counts, right?

"Can't I do anything to help myself?" I asked Ramiro. I mean, sure I trusted Tyson, but why trust someone else when you can trust yourself?

Ramiro didn't say anything more, and I took his silence as a no. Dang it, now what? Wait around while my body lies lifeless somewhere? I so don't think so. As Ramiro and I were talking, the light had disappeared, revealing a normal castle, with stairs and doors and stuff. It looked pretty old; I preferred the light, but hey, it isn't like I'll be here for long.

I walk around the first floor, my hand gliding past the walls. My fingers traced a doorknob; it felt really cold to touch. _Why not_ I thought, opening the door, to reveal light; not as bright as Ramiro's, but still bright all the same.

As the light started to fade, what I saw was totally unbelievable. It was a spring, with a large waterfall right in the room. "Weird." I muttered, walking into the room. The grass was a healthy shade of green, the sky was perfectly blue and cloudless, the water clean and clear.

But, what drew me in was the pond. I don't know what it was; it sparkled radiantly, and I could see its purity from all the way over at the door. I walked over to it, and kneeled down, lightly brushing my fingers over the surface. I got a sincere, _pure_ feeling whenever I touched the water. I don't know how to explain it; it just made me feel calm inside.

As I put my fingers in the water, I thought about my friends back at the village. Did the war already start? Were they hurt? I couldn't live with myself if they got hurt, especially if I wasn't there…

And suddenly, maybe _magically_, I saw Kai and Ray in the water, beyblading. _What the heck…_"Kai! Ray! Can you see me? I'm right here!" I called to them in the reflection. They continued beyblading, completely unaware that I was watching them.

I sighed, and took my hand out of the water. Right when I did that, the scene of Kai and Ray vanished instantly. _So…whenever I think about something and put my hand in the water…_

I closed my eyes and jammed my hand in the water, and thought of Max. What was he doing? Where is he? Is he safe? I opened my eyes and saw the blond haired blader, perfecting his bow and arrow technique with Marques. _So, they left without us. Still, I'm glad they're okay. _

As happy as I was looking and watching over my friends, I couldn't be here forever. I had my family, my schooling, _and my friends _that were all waiting for me. My life came to a stop because of Ben, and I wanted it to start again.

Instantly, I thought of Tyson. I shut my eyes again. He was the one who had my life in his hands, and I knew he would come through for me. I completely trusted him. Okay, not completely, but…

Whenever I needed him, he'd come through for me. When I wanted to talk to someone, I'd go to him first (or maybe Kai, since he never interrupted). And even though he hurt me every once in a while, I always knew somewhere deep down that he cared for me. And, after that kiss…

Well, let's just say that I'll never think that he hates me again.

I opened my eyes and saw Tyson, with a girl in his arms. He was at a waterfall, and he set the girl down. _Wait a minute…_ I looked closer to the girl, and realized I was looking back at myself. Well, not me, but my body.

He pushed my body's hair back, and looked at my expressionless face. He looked so sad, so…worried. Like the day at the museum. I want to be near him, and tell him that I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere. To tell him that he didn't have to always worry about me. That I could take care of myself; even though I know he wouldn't always buy it.

As he set me down though, my beyblade fell out of Tyson's pocket, rolling near my hands. I remembered what Ramiro said to me, _"All you need is the Blade in your grasp."_ If what he said is true, then all Tyson needs to do is put the blade in my hands!

I watch Tyson pick up the beyblade, and instantly, I clasped my hands together and prayed. _Please…whoever it may be, I need to get out of here. My life is back in Japan, and I have a battle to fight. Please, let Tyson know what to do, please…_One tear fell from my eyes, ran down my chin, and landed in the water, making a ripple in the pond.

But, nothing happened.

Tears started to come from my eyes at full speed now, and I wiped each away with my hand. What was going to become of me? How will the others take it? If I can't go back, what's going to happen to my friends…?

I stood to my feet, my brown hair covering my eyes. If that's how it was going to be, then I'd have to let it be.

Suddenly, a white light emerged from the pond, and headed straight for me. I shut my eyes, and put my eyes over my face, and felt myself slide into unconsciousness once more.

**Tyson**

"Hilary? Come on, wake up, Hilary!" I cried out to the limp body in my arms. She wasn't moving in the least, and when I put my hand over her heart, I couldn't hear a beat.

_Oh god, this can't be happening…_I cupped water from the waterfall in my hands, and poured on Hilary's face. Nothing happened.

_Please, this can't be happening…_I pulled her body closer to mine, and felt angry tears stinging my eyes. This wasn't how it was supposed to go! Nobody was supposed to die! We were all supposed to destroy Ben, and go back to Japan and live our lives. And, I hoped my life could involve Hilary somehow…

It was Ben's fault! If he hadn't shown out of nowhere, Hilary wouldn't have dated him, we wouldn't be here, and she wouldn't be dead. I swear, if she's dead, he'll wish he hadn't met me!

_Then what? _I snapped at myself internally. _You'd be mourning her death. You wouldn't give a crap about beyblading or food like you used to. You'd be hollow. Hollow without Hilary. _

Hilary's beyblade fell out of my pocket, and I picked it up. I felt something in it, like a pulse or something. I smiled sadly and lightly, and looked at the white and gold blade in my hands. _She would want to be with it, _I thought solemnly, placing her blade in her hands.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Hilary's blade shown a white light, and it traveled along her hand, and down her arm, to her shoulder, and down the rest of her body. I watched as her face turned from a ghostly white to a rosy peach; her lips turned a light pink, her breathing steadying.

And, as quickly as she healed, her eyes fluttered open, and I came face to face with her brown eyes. Her brown eyes that I thought I'd never see again.

"Tyson…what-where?" she asked confusedly, wigging around in my arms. I helped her to her feet, and she dusted herself off and looked around.

"Hil…" I breathed, grabbing her into a big hug. Her breath caught in her throat, and I could feel her blush in my embrace. She let go of me, and looked around.

"I was-I thought I was…"

I nodded. "Yeah, you were going to die." I finished for her. She smiled at me lightly, before placing the blade in her pocket. "Come on, we should go."

I said right, before walking behind her, the girl I thought I lost.

**Crappy chapter, I know, but I just wanted to get it over with. Now, if only you could push the purple button down there…**

**  
Kendo Baby**

**  
PS: Song of the chapter: Crash and Burn by Savage Garden! And to Silverstar335, yeah, I love that song, too!**


End file.
